The Price of Power
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Jason and Skull accidentally release an evil witch who in return grants them unimaginable powers. In time they learn the price for these new powers include their sanity. Discontinued.
1. Competition for Her Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This was something I thought of when watching a few episodes from the first season and began to wonder what if 1) Jason truly got fed up with Tommy and 2) Skull had enough of people laughing at him. With those thoughts in mind I came up with this. The story wasn't originally supposed to go this way, but after a while it evolved into this. Serean (the name of the witch) is just a name I made up because I thought it sounded cool and went with the story. Anyway, here's the first chapter, nothing too exciting happens, it just sets up a few personal problems within the characters that will feed into the plot later on.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a typical Monday afternoon in Angel Grove. The weather a bit cooler than usual, but the skies paralleled a clear, serene painting. So far there had not been any news of an attack, leaving everyone in town anxious for it meant one of two things. Either something worse than ever was in planning period at the present moment or the war was finally over. Either way it brought upon a restless bunch of people including many sleepless nights.

The six superteens spent their afternoon as usual in the Youth Center juice bar and gym. Not only was that time used to help keep up the appearance of them having actual normal lives, but it gave them extra time to practice their skills.

Jason was teaching a class that included his two friends and teammates, Zack and Billy. Zack was a great fighter, almost as good as Jason himself, though their techniques differed. Jason was more traditional and Zack pulling influences from dance. As for Billy, after taking nearly two months of karate, he had become quite a fighter, nowhere as good as the rest of his comrades, but much better. Trini sat at on a bench with Tommy, both watching Kimberly on the balance beam. Trini cheered her on as Tommy's eyes were fixed on the body that belonged to his unofficial girlfriend.

Tommy smiled, his eyes entranced by his very own queen clad in a pink leotard and leggings just two shades lighter. Her body was lean and perfect as she landed each tumble with grace, her majestic toes displaying her talent. Kimberly gave one final backhandspring from the beam, landing with her feet in the correct position and her arms turned out at the exact angle.

The popular tunes of the week blared from the radio, encouraging those in listening radius. Kimberly had used the song's beats to time her performance. Now that she finished the routine she planned, she wore a frown of worry.

Trini looked over at Tommy and gently nudged him in the side. Tommy blinked, escaping his trance. He grinned at his friend sporting a yellow tank top and black shorts.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Trini asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm still waiting for the opportune time."

"You may want to hurry before someone else does."

"Well, if Kimberly feels about me the way I feel for her, she won't accept someone else's offer."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful," Trini said.

Tommy nodded. "I suppose so. But sometimes it's meant to be. I tell you, when I look at her, she's so beautiful, I just know she's the one for me."

Trini rolled her eyes.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Trini said feigning a smile.

Kimberly walked over to the group, both of them putting on their largest, sincerest grins.

"You were incredible," Tommy said putting his hands on Kimberly's shoulders.

"Absolutely," Trini added.

"Thanks, I'm so nervous about this tournament coming up, you guys," Kimberly said changing her facial expression from cheer to glum in a second.

"You'll do well, I know you will," Tommy said increasing his smile.

Jason glanced over at his three teammates and his smile faded upon seeing Tommy with his hands upon Kimberly. She stared into his flawless eyes and his hair shaping his tan face. Jason's arms fell to his side and he swallowed a collection of saliva, falling slowly down his parched throat.

He looked out to the class waiting his next instructions.

"Class dismissed, everyone," Jason said. "Great work today."

Billy and Zack clasped hands with Jason who again showered them with compliments on their improvements.

"I think we found a career for you," Zack said patting Jason on the back.

"I concur," Billy added. "The role of instructor suits you well."

"Thanks, you guys," Jason said picking up his transparent water bottle. He gulped down the liquid erasing the itching sensation before it formed into a cough.

Jason smiled at the rest of his students before turning his attention to his two friends, wishing he had not heard the muffled conversation from two unknown voices.

"Jason's a great teacher," one said.

"Yeah, he's cool and all, but I'd prefer learning from Tommy," said the second.

"Yeah, Tommy's the best," said a third.

"He'd probably beat Jason in no time," the second voice piped up again.

Jason looked over at the group but could not identify the people the voices belonged to.

"So," Zack said firmly placing his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"So, what?" Jason asked.

"Have you asked Kimberly to the dance yet?"

"I don't think I can," Jason replied shaking Zack off. He pointed to the three on the other side of the gym and said, "I believe Tommy has already."

"Tough break," Zack said.

"Yeah, well I don't think we have chemistry anyway," Jason said putting up a false front.

"It still wouldn't hurt to ask," Billy said.

"Yeah, just like it wouldn't hurt you to ask Trini," Zack laughed.

Billy blushed.

Tommy, Trini, and Kimberly headed towards the rest of their friends. They greeted each other with salutations and smiles. Tommy and Jason clapped hands, Jason trying his best to keep the smile on his face.

Kimberly stretched her arms out and said, "I do hope no one attacks during the tournament this weekend." There was a collective agreement from the others. She turned towards the two guys whose eyes were glued on her face. She added, "Or at the dance next week."

Jason looked over at Tommy to find no change in his facial expression upon hearing Kimberly's mentioning of said event.

"I know," Zack said. "I still have to ask my perfect woman."

"I take it you mean Angela," Trini said looking over to the woman who held Zack's heart sitting alone at a table, slowly sipping a strawberry milkshake. Rumor had it that she had already turned down two jocks and an artist in one week.

Zack put his hand over his chest. "I tell you, there's no one better."

"Yeah, I wish I had a date too," Trini said automatically shifting her eyes over to Billy who was currently frolicking through a daydream.

"I know the feeling," Kimberly said making eyes at Tommy.

Tommy smiled back at her, nervously smiling, debating whether he should accept the invitation right there in front of everyone.

Jason's hands began to shake and he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He looked over at Zack who nodded in reply.

Jason coughed and said, "Kimberly, um, can I speak to you?"

Jason pulled Kimberly a foot away from the rest of the group. Zack gently smacked Billy on the arm, bringing him back into reality. He slightly pointed with a large smile where Jason stood with Kimberly, hand on her arm.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jason said. He coughed into his hand again. "Kimberly, I was just wondering, you said something about the dance, and I was, um…"

"Well if it isn't the geeks," said a voice from behind them.

"Yeah, the geeks," a higher-pitched voice laughed.

Jason's fist clenched and he grumbled under his breath. He smiled at Kimberly and told her he'd continue the conversation in a few minutes.

They turned around with groans to meet the infamous duo who had given them trouble since the beginning of junior high. Bulk gave his trademark smirk and stood firmly on the ground, his arms crossed. Hanging on his shoulder was the punk who went by the name of Skull, chewing his gum in an obnoxious fashion.

"What do you guys want?" Trini asked with her hands on her hips.

"Way to greet your friends," Bulk said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, way to greet your friends," Skull repeated.

Bulk glared at him, Skull taking that as his cue to back away with his hands in the air.

"So, Trini, wanna go to the dance?" Bulk asked making a kissing face.

"Um, no," Trini said pretending to gag.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for," Bulk said in a menacing tone.

"Well it's the answer she gave so back off," Billy said stepping in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of the nerds," Bulk said pushing Billy's chest, knocking him into Jason. Jason caught Billy and glared at the bully.

Usually Skull would be right there assisting his friend in the teasing, but he had something more important on his mind at the present.

He stepped up to Kimberly and asked, "So, babe, you have a date for the dance next week?" He ended his question by popping his gum with his teeth.

Kimberly winced. She then replied in sarcastic sweetness, "Sorry, Skull, I do actually."

"You do?" Jason and Tommy asked at the same time. The two teens looked at each other with confused expressions before looking back at their love interest.

"Yes," Kimberly said trying to hide the shake in her voice. She looked over to the man wearing a green tee shirt. "Remember, Tommy, you asked me just a few minutes ago?"

Jason's heart dropped and an excruciating pain came over his fingers along with an intense heat in his cheeks.

Tommy looked at her with a gaping mouth. Kimberly raised her eyebrows at him.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I did," he said. He turned to his tiny schoolmate and said, "I did, so why don't you bug off."

Jason avoided eye contact with everyone in the group.

"Tough blow, Jason," Bulk cackled. Jason glared at him again.

"Are you sure, Kimmy?" Skull asked. "Because I believe you owe me a date for the last two you've broken off."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. Tommy looked over at her asking her with his eyes if she wanted him to put the boy's lights out. Kimberly shook her head and smiled at Tommy.

She turned back towards Skull and beckoned him over with her finger. His mouth slightly dropped, along with her friends', but followed her. She put her arm around Skull's shoulder and moved him away from everyone else. All those in the youth center had their eyes on the two. They began to speak to one another wondering if Kimberly finally broke down and accepted one of Skull's desperate pleas. Tommy tried to stop her but she gave him a confident nod before turning back to Skull.

"Skull, let me explain this," Kimberly said. "You've like asked me out thirty times this year." Skull nodded. "And I turned you down thirty times. Right?"

Skull counted on his fingers for every time he failed in asking her on a date.

"Hang on, I lost count," Skull said beginning back at one.

"I don't want to be here all day, so let me help. You did," Kimberly said sternly.

"Forty-seven," Skull corrected.

Kimberly confirmed his number then continued, "You asked me this morning. I said, 'no.' You asked me after class, I said, 'no.' And you asked me at lunch and I said, 'no.' What made you believe this time would be different?"

"Well, isn't that how that probability thing works?" Skull asked. "Eventually you'll say 'yes.'"

Kimberly patted him on the chest. She gave a huge smile and pulled his face close to hers. Skull's cheeks began to turn pink. Kimberly said, "Skull, I will _never_ date you." She pushed him back. He tripped over his own feet while trying to catch his balance, falling to the floor, which brought on a few laughs from her friends. She bent down getting in his face. "You understand? Never." Those standing around began to laugh at him. Kimberly made her way back over to Tommy. She stopped in her tracks and turned away with a sly smile on her face. She put her hand on her hip and said, "In fact, Skull, _no one_ will ever date you."

Those laughing increased the volume of their giggles.

"Unless they're desperate," Trini added.

At that moment even those who were not originally laughing joined in for chuckle or two. Kimberly high-fived Trini. Billy then high-fived them both. Skull stood up and looked around to find everyone pointing and laughing at him. A guy was rolling on the floor, holding his sore sides from laughing too hard. Skull looked up at Bulk who failed at hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"Yeah, who would want him?" a muffled female voice said from a group of girls.

"He's not a bit attractive," another added.

"And he's stupid," said a third.

Skull looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. His hands shook as he fought back forming tears. Upon winning the battle he looked up at Kimberly and said with a weak smile, reddened face, and shaking voice, "Okay, Kim, I get it. I won't ask you anymore."

He looked over at Bulk then ran out of the building, pushing aside anyone in his way. Kimberly's smile faded and she felt a twist in her stomach.

"Skull, who said you could leave?" Bulk called as he ran after him.

Tommy, Billy, and Trini were still laughing. Billy put his arm around Trini, telling her again just how funny her comment was. Jason and Zack were the only two not laughing.

"Kim, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Zack asked.

Kimberly sighed.

"No way, the guy deserved it," Tommy said still chuckling.

Jason stared off, knowing exactly how the boy felt. His name was added to the list of men burnt by the hopeless attempts to woo the gorgeous Kimberly. Jason gave himself a little comfort by his thought that if Kimberly Hart wanted to do some real damage she didn't have to morph.

"Kimberly," Tommy said putting his hand around her waist. "I was going to ask you right after those losers left, but you beat me to it."

Kimberly giggled. "Tommy, I've been waiting all week for you to ask."

"Well, I'm glad you accepted," Tommy said.

Jason bit the inside of his mouth almost to the point of blood. He could not even bare to watch the way Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other, pure bliss upon their faces.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly exclaimed gathering attention from everyone in the group. "I'm so sorry, Jason, what did you want to tell me?"

Jason used all his strength to bring his lips into a smile. "Nothing," he said. "It wasn't important."

"You sure?" Kimberly asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I already have my answer."

"Okay, good," Kimberly said. She giggled and took hold of Tommy's hand, swinging it back and forth. Tommy gently pinched Kimberly's cheek.

Jason felt he would gag any second.

Zack put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man."

Jason feigned a smile. "No, it's cool. I'm glad Kimberly's happy." He strained himself to look over at the couple, immediately wishing to gouge his eyes out. He looked back at Zack and gave him another smile.

The alarm on Jason's communicator went off.

"Guys!" Jason called. "It's an emergency." _Perfect timing_.

The six hurried out into the hallway.

Making sure no one was in listening range, Jason pressed the communication button and said, "Zordon, what is it?"

"Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed. "Teleport to the command center immediately."

"We're on our way," Jason said.

The six of them became a flash of color and vanished from the building.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far and if you feel any/enough sympathy for Jason and/or Skull. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. The Box of Serean

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Monkey's Paw.

Author's Notes:

1) So far the shippings for this story are: Kimberly/Tommy, Billy/Trini, Skull/Serean (later chapters), Jason/Serean (later chapters), and hints of Kimberly/Jason. I still have not decided if by the end of the story I want Kimberly to fall for Jason, Skull, (or someone else) or stay with Tommy. What do you guys think?

2) The rating may change as the story progresses. As of now it is rated T for: violence, horror, magic, and the brief mention of a suicide attempt.

3) There are several simultaneous scenes going on. This will be indicated by the line breaks.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The six rangers landed safely in the command center. They looked around at the flashing lights, the panicked robot, and each other before setting eyes upon their leader. In the center of the room floated the hologram of a head belonging to Zordon.

Zack was the first to step forward, "Zordon, what is it?" he asked.

"Rangers, I've called you here to warn you of another threat," Zordon said. "Turn your attention to the viewing globe."

The teens turned to the object Zordon mentioned. Through the mist of the globe was the picture of a small, black box. It had chains wrapped all around and in the center was an ocean blue jewel.

"What you see before you is the Box of Serean," Zordon spoke. "Long ago Serean ruled a section of earth with her dark magic. She was deemed powerful, too powerful for anyone to take down on their own. She could not be destroyed, so a good sorcerer trapped her inside this box."

"Why are you showing us this now?" Jason asked turning around. The other five followed his lead.

"Because, Jason, the box was recently discovered," Zordon replied. "It is located in a local store, The Ghost Shop." The viewing globe showed the exterior of the mentioned store. "If anyone opens this box and releases Serean, all of Earth will be doomed. You'll be at the mercy of her magic and she is too smart to be locked up a second time."

"But who would willingly release an evil witch?" Trini asked.

"Serean is famous for her sweet tongue," Zordon replied. "She preys on weak-minded human beings. She's a deceiver, and in return for her release she promises to grant the individual their greatest desire."

"She's sounds horrible," Kimberly said.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 shouted. "One of you must get that box."

"Yes," Zordon added. "Before someone else does."

"And opens it," Alpha 5 said holding his head.

"We understand," Tommy said.

"Yes, Rangers," Zordon said. "And _if_ she is released, you must never believe a word she tells you for they are all lies."

The rangers all nodded.

"I'll get it," Jason offered.

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder, "No, I'll get it."

"I am perfectly capable of this," Jason argued. "And I offered first."

Tommy raised his hands. "If it's that important to you, you get it."

"I will," Jason said.

"No, Jason," Zordon commanded. "It's better if you all go together."

"I can handle it," Jason said. He pressed a button on his communicator and teleported to the street the store was located on.

Jason landed behind a brick building. He realized it to be the back of a department store and hurried around to the front. Once realizing where he was he knew he had another four blocks to run before he arrived at the desired location.

* * *

"Hey! Skull wait up!" Bulk yelled chasing after his friend. He had been following him for almost a mile. Bulk, almost out of breath, kept his eyes focused on the skinny kid wearing a black jacket and large, red hat in front of him.

Skull powerwalked down the street, his arms crossed, grumbling curses under his breath.

"Skull!" Bulk shouted having finally caught up with the other member of the group. He grabbed Skull's arm, nearly breaking it in the process.

"Let me go!" Skull shouted back, trying to break loose from Bulk's grip.

Bulk tossed him down on the sidewalk. People standing around laughed as they walked by.

Bulk offered him his hand. Skull sneered and after spending a minute pouting he finally accepted the offer. Bulk pulled Skull to his feet.

"Why does everyone laugh at me?" Skull shouted pointing to the people who just passed by.

"'Cause you're a klutz," Bulk answered.

"Well I'm sick of it," Skull said. He walked out into the street and raised his arms to the sky. "Is it that doggone funny?" He grasped the arm of a middle-aged woman walking by, making her shriek. "Are you going to laugh at me too? Go ahead, laugh."

"Let me go, freak!" she shrieked, hitting him in the arm with her purse.

Skull released her and rubbed where she hit him.

Bulk grabbed Skull by the waist and carried him back on the sidewalk before he was trampled by a speeding corvet.

"Watch where you're going!" the passenger shouted as the driver whipped by.

"Cut it out, Skull," Bulk ordered.

Skull scoffed, "Everyday people laugh at us." He clenched his fists ready to punch out the next person who walked by. He took a deep breath and dropped his fists, his fingers releasing. "Just once I want to be the last one laughing."

"Well, you'll get your chance soon," Bulk said putting his arm around Skull's neck.

"I still can't believe she said that," Skull said. "I wasn't hurting her or anything."

"Nevermind her, you deserve better."

"Kimberly loves humiliating me," Skull growled. "Well one day the pretty pink princess will regret it. I just wish I could make her pay for what she did to me today."

"Forget her," Bulk said literally yanking Skull back into reality.

Skull took another deep breath and let his rage settle down.

"Come, I know what'll cheer you up," Bulk said. "Let's get some ice-cream."

"I don't want any ice-cream," Skull pouted. "I never want to go back in that building again."

"Okay," Bulk said not wanting to leave Skull on his own. He thought for a minute then said. "Well then let's go in that store you're always buying your strange jewelry at."

Skull was about to protest that as well, but looked down at the spiked collar and matching wristband he had purchased from that shop. He figured it had been a while since he bought anything for himself and he had two weeks' worth of allowance money on him. He nodded and they started off for The Ghost Shop just around the corner.

* * *

The rest of the rangers paced around the command center.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this Serean?" Billy asked.

"She's very dangerous," Zordon replied. "She lures people in with her jewel. Once in her trance she promises to fulfill whatever they are lacking in their lives. If strong enough they can overcome her trickery, but almost all who meet her fall victim."

"Has anyone been able to overcome her lies?" Trini asked.

"Only one," Zordon replied. "The sorceror who trapped her in that box."

"Then why don't they do something when they find out what she really is?" Zack asked.

"Because they never find out," Zordon answered. "She keeps true to her word and gives her servants the power to do whatever they need. But that's all they are, servants. Their wishes are all granted to keep them busy while she completes her evil plans, using them as her minions. And the power she gives causes insanity. By the time they realize what both she and they have done, it is too late. She either kills them, or they've already gone mad."

"But we're safe as long as she's locked inside, right?" Trini asked.

"Not entirely, Trini" Zordon said. "It's possible she has the ability to call out to humans from within that box, already promising them what they cannot control if they release her. That's why that box must be kept stored away for good."

"Then we really shouldn't leave Jason alone with this mission," said Zack.

"Yeah, what if he accidentally opens it himself?" Trini gasped.

Tommy shook his head and sighed, "I knew I should've gone with him."

"Yes, Tommy," Zordon said. "Take Kimberly and Trini with you."

"What about us?" Zack asked pointing to himself and Billy.

"I want you to remain here incase something happens," Zordon replied.

The two boys nodded as the other three teleported to where Jason originally landed.

"Great, he's gone," Kimberly said as they walked out to the sidewalk.

"He couldn't have gone far," Tommy said. "The store's this way."

The three of them carefully walked in the direction Jason had taken.

* * *

Skull pushed through the purple and green beads hanging in the doorway. The scent of pomegranate candles and leather filled the black painted walls. The mellow sounds of Bauhaus filtered through the ears of those inside. Shelves were piled on either side of the store along with two aisles in the center. Around every corner were smaller shelves containing little knick-knacks somehow relating to the paranormal. Other small shelves held ornaments much like the ones Skull wore on a daily basis. The shelf on the left side of the store, lining the entrance to the back, was filled with books ranging from ghost reports to witchcraft to horror fiction.

Bulk dawdled through the doorway, getting tangled up in the décor. He struggled through almost knocking down a glass case. He opened his eyes wide, taking in the atmosphere for the first time. All he had expected of the store's reputation was what Skull had told him. He leaned over looking into the creepy glass figurines inside the case. The one that most caught his eye was a distorted face with a candle and glass flame sticking out of the top.

Skull browsed through the jewelry, nothing catching his attention.

Bulk kept an eye on Skull. Bulk was not one who found much enjoyment in shopping, but he was not about to leave Skull alone in one of his fragile states. It was a rarity for Skull to become that upset, Bulk only witnessing it twice before in their six year friendship. However last time Skull's mood fell that low Bulk caught him just as he downed half a bottle of sleeping pills. He then shoved two fingers down Skull's throat until he threw them up. At that moment Bulk promised never to tell a soul what happened and Skull found a higher respect for his friend.

"Good afternoon, Skull," the manager said as the teen approached the counter.

"Hey, Carl," Skull said. "Do you have anything new in?"

"A few since your last visit," Carl snickered.

Carl moved out of the way displaying the special items hanging on the shelf behind the counter. Most of them were clearance items and others were too likely to be stolen to leave out on the shelves. Skull surveyed the items, none of them truly calling to him. There was a black candle tied off with a silver ribbon, a pen set for fifty cents, and an array of items he could never afford. He looked into the glass casing in front of the counter. He smiled at the chain necklace similar to the one he owned. He almost asked Carl to let him see it when the piece beside it caught his eye. It was a small black box covered in chains with a blue gem in the center. Skull crouched down to get a better look at the box, careful not to let his hands smear the glass.

"Ah, you like that one?" Carl asked. "I've had quite a few glances this morning alone."

"When did you get that?" Skull asked.

"Two days ago, I think," Carl replied. "It was given to us by a woman who had found it while out on a dig. She was leaving town and had to leave a lot of things behind. She thought it best to be left here since you know…" Carl cackled, "…the curse and all."

"A curse?" Skull asked.

"Yes," Carl said unlocking the case. He handed the box to the teen who hesitantly reached for it. "Don't worry, Skull, it won't hurt you. It's only if you open the box."

"Like Pandora?" Skull asked.

"Not quite," Carl said. "According to the legend inscribed in some dead language on the bottom of the box…" Skull turned the box upside down to take a look at the writing engraved into its metal casing. "…Whoever is successful in opening that box will be rewarded with power beyond their imagination. However, it comes at a price."

"And what's the price?" Skull asked.

"Twelve dollars," Carl laughed.

It took Skull a minute but he finally caught the joke and laughed along with the manager.

"So, you gonna buy it?" Carl asked.

"I don't know," Skull said as he started to hand the box back to Carl. He suddenly stopped and pulled the box closer to his face. "Then again I do sort of like it. Yeah, I know just where to put it in my room."

"Well you better make up your mind, 'cause I can't guarantee it'll be here tomorrow," Carl said. "And it's one of a kind."

Skull felt a tingling sensation running through his fingers. He immediately dropped the object on the counter, causing a groan from the manager, and surveyed his hands.

"Do you actually believe this crap?" Bulk laughed. He had been listening to Skull and Carl's conversation for the last few minutes. "A curse. Ooh, I'm shaking."

"So you don't believe in curses do you?" Carl asked coming around the counter as Skull picked the box up once more. "What if I told you the reason this store is called The Ghost Shop is because it is built on an old burial site. And at night this place becomes pitch black and is filled with eerie noises." Bulk shook his head despite the fact he was shivering. Carl cackled and continued, "Then on special nights when the weather is stormy, a lightning bolt will shoot through the sky, illuminating all in this building. And in that very moment you find yourself surrounded by the faces of the dead. The ones who want revenge for this store disturbing their eternal rest."

Bulk was now trembling. He said in a high pitched voice, "That's all lies."

"Then perhaps you won't mind staying one night?" Carl asked. "Perhaps tonight. And you know what?"

Bulk and Skull shook their heads.

Carl replied with a wicked grin, "There's supposed to be a storm tonight."

"I don't think I can," Bulk squeaked.

Carl laughed as Bulk took hold of Skull's hand and headed for the door.

"Hang on, Bulk, I'm going to buy this first," Skull said.

"It's just a stupid box, let's get out of here," Bulk said pulling Skull further.

"Just take a minute," Skull argued, breaking free before his friend yanked both him and the unpaid merchandise out the door.

"I scare so many with that story," Carl laughed as Skull put the box back on the counter. Skull figured Carl was making it up. Everytime Skull came in Carl told him one of the many spooky tales he knew. His father raised both his sons on horror movies and ghost stories, each becoming creepier with age. Twice Skull had to sleep with the light on the night of hearing the story of the day.

"Why is it really called The Ghost Shop?" Skull asked.

"My dad, who began the business, thought it sounded catchy and it went with our theme," Carl replied. He rung up the item and waited for the subtotal. "Twelve dollars and eighty-four cents."

Skull handed him the two ten dollar bills. Carl put the money in the register and gave Skull his change, then bagged up the box.

"Have a creepy day," Carl laughed as Skull took the bag.

Skull ran out the door, for he knew even when Bulk was in his best moods that he did not like to be kept waiting. Bulk stood outside the door with his arms crossed.

"I still can't believe you bought that crap," Bulk said.

He grabbed Skull by the collar and pushed him ahead of him. Skull skidded and stopped right before he ran into someone. Skull grabbed hold of Bulk's vest, pulling the sleeve off his arm as he fell to the pavement. Bulk fell down, just barely missing a landing on top of Skull.

"Watch where you're going!" barked Bulk.

"Yeah, watch where you're going," Skull repeated.

They looked up at the annoyed face of Jason.

"You two always know how to crash someone's time," Jason said pushing by them.

"Well," Bulk said standing up.

"Yeah, well," Skull said also picking himself off the cement.

Jason entered the store, slamming the beads against the wall. Carl looked up and shook his head, mumbling something about crazy kids.

Jason glanced around at the nearly deserted building. He never intended to enter that store in his life, but fate had a different idea. At least it was a small area which would not take too long to search. He began at the end, passing by all the books and sneering at the healing crystals, tarot cards, and Ouija boards on the other side. He didn't necessarily believe in séances, but did not want to get involved in something he may not be able to finish.

A young girl, two years Jason's junior glanced up from the selection on psychic phenomena and gave a creepy smile to Jason. Jason forced a grin back at her, pushing by as quickly as he possibly could over to the counter.

"Good afternoon, young sir," Carl said. "Is it magic you're interested in? I can see that you are not an ordinary human being."

"Not exactly," Jason said trying to catch his breath.

"Then I am correct?"

Jason couldn't find any way to reply.

"How may I help you, sir?" Carl asked leaning over with a cackle.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something," Jason said.

"Of course," Carl replied. "We all are. Could you be more specific on what you wish to find?"

"It's a box," Jason blurted out. "A black box with a gemstone." Jason waved his hand in the air not knowing how else to describe it without giving any secret information away. "Um, it was supposed to be here. A small black box based on a curse." Jason held his breath after saying that last word.

"Ah, I know exactly what you are talking about," Carl said.

Jason smiled, "You do?"

Carl nodded. "It's a powerful curse too. But people often overlook the curses, rushing in on what the trinket can offer them without investigating first. Like in _The Monkey's Paw_. Great read, by the way, it's over in the..."

Jason slammed his hands on the counter startling Carl. "Great. Could you let me see it?"

Carl's grin left as he said, "Unfortunately I just sold it before you walked in. I mean exactly before you came in the store."

"You sold it?" Jason asked.

"Afraid so," Carl replied. "To one of my best customers at that."

"Well who'd you sell it to?" Jason asked.

"Now why is that any of your business?" Carl asked. "It's not my place to reveal such information."

"Please, this is an emergency," Jason said getting in Carl's face.

Carl smiled. "I was correct. You are not a normal human being." He pushed Jason's hand off the glass and said, "Whatever your mission may be is not my business, just like my business is not part of your mission."

Jason gave an irate sigh.

"Now don't be that way," Carl said crossing his arms. "You might still be able to catch him."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Carl replied. "How funny is it? The second he left you entered." He cleared his throat and said, "But if it's that important, I'd hurry if I were you."

Jason thanked him and ran out the door. He dashed down the sidewalk, apologizing to everyone he bumped into. He suddenly stopped. There was no way he would be able to track down the last few people who left the store for he was not paying attention to who left when he walked in. The only thing he could remember was running into Bulk and Skull. Jason stopped and suddenly remembered Skull having a bag in his hand. It was not much to go on, but enough for a start.

Jason hurried off to catch the two he often wished to avoid. Finally his eyes caught the figures of the people he hunted. They turned a corner and Jason quickened his pace to keep them from getting too far out of his sight.

He smiled as he turned the corner realizing their pace had slowed.

"You guys, wait up!" Jason called.

They stopped and looked behind them.

"Is he talking to us?" Bulk asked.

Skull shrugged. The two smiled at each other then grinned at the youth in red. He stopped right before knocking them down a second time.

"You have something to say to us?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, you have something to say to us?" Skull repeated.

Bulk rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Jason said. His eyes met with Skull's. "Skull, this is important, listen carefully. I must know what it is you bought at that store?"

Skull looked up at Bulk then back at Jason with a hint of confusion in his gaze.

"Why's it any of your business?" Bulk asked pushing Jason back.

"Yeah, why's it any of your business?" Skull asked also pushing him, but not causing any movement.

"Look, you guys," Jason said trying to catch his breath. "I just need to know what it is. If it's not what I think it is then I'll leave you alone."

Skull shrugged. "Oh well. No big." He pulled the box out, against his friend's advice, handing off the plastic bag to Bulk, who crumpled it up. "Cool, huh?" he asked as he showed the object to the ranger.

Jason stared at the jewel in the center. It definitely looked like the box he had seen on the viewing globe. The longer he gazed the more he was sure he felt something watching him from inside.

"Skull, you must hand it over now," Jason said in a monotone voice.

The blue gem began to glow.

Jason raised his eyes to meet with the smaller of the two. "Skull, now."

"What for?" Skull asked. "It's mine."

"Look, I can't explain, but it's very dangerous," Jason said. "Just hand it over."

"I don't think so," Skull said grasping the item tighter. "It's mine. I paid for it."

"Skull, it's a stupid box," Bulk said becoming impatient.

"Cost me thirteen bucks, I'm not giving it up," Skull argued.

"Thirteen?" Jason asked.

The two nodded.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. There were only three bills inside. He sighed and brought one out.

"Here's a twenty," Jason said. "You can keep the change."

"Hey, that's a good deal," Bulk whispered to Skull. "We can get ice-cream for a week."

"Come on, it's a seven dollar profit," said Jason.

Skull looked at the bill in Jason's hand then back down at the box. He repeated that action several times before Bulk reached for the box. Skull moved it away and growled.

"Just take it," Bulk said. "It's a stupid box, he's offering you more money."

Skull took another glimpse at the empty box in his hands. He looked up with a sly smile and said, "Fifty." Bulk nodded and the two looked at Jason with smirks.

"Skull," Jason growled.

"Hey, if it's that important," Skull said with a short evil laugh.

Jason sighed and said, "Twenty-five."

"Forty-five," Skull said.

"Thirty," Jason snapped. "And that's my final offer."

Jason growled to himself, that amount being all he had on him.

Skull looked up at Bulk who nodded. He shrugged and said, "Okay."

Jason held the money out towards Skull. Skull reached for the cash with one hand and offered the box with the other. Jason held his breath, telling himself it was all a matter of seconds until the nightmare of a new threat was over. Skull suddenly stopped and moved his empty hand back towards his body. His fingers curled up and his head tilted to the side. He could have sworn he heard a soft voice whispering his last name. Jason's eyes widened as Skull's hand grasped the box once more. He turned the stone towards his eyes. It no longer glimmered with movement, but was glowing at a steady pace.

"Skull, what are you doing?" Bulk asked. He pointed to Jason and said, "Thirty dollars, remember?"

"I just can't," Skull said as though he were in a trance. He smiled down at the box, his eyes admiring every inch. "I don't know why."

"Oh no," Jason said to himself. He looked up at Bulk who in turn looked at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Jason looked back at Skull to find him smiling blissfully at the box. He looked back at Bulk and said quietly, "Bulk, on the count of three, grab that box and hand it to me."

Bulk nodded and readied his hands.

"One," Jason said as softly as he could manage.

Skull suddenly looked up. He gasped as he saw Bulk reaching for his possession.

Jason spoke, "Two."

"No!" Skull screamed and ran off. Bulk reached for Skull, missing and falling on his face. Skull ran in the opposite direction.

"Why'd you let him get away?" Jason hissed as Bulk stood up. He looked in the direction the scrawny kid dashed. He growled, "That does it, Skull!" and took off after him.

"Don't hurt him!" Bulk called as he chased after Jason.

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini had only one more block to go before they reached their desired location. Trini kept persuading them to run faster, she staying two feet ahead from the others. Tommy agreed that they should pick up speed, but did not want to leave Kimberly straggling behind.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head.

Tommy noticed her dragging her feet and put his hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly looked up at him with bright, sad eyes.

"Kimberly," Tommy said sincerely.

"You guys, we have to go," Trini called.

Tommy put his index finger up making his friend huff.

"Kimberly, something's bothering you," Tommy said. "Is it Jason?"

Kimberly shook her head. "It's stupid," she said. "But I can't stop thinking about it."

"I won't think it's stupid, promise," Tommy said flashing her his white teeth.

Kimberly slightly smiled and said, "I feel really terrible about what I said today."

"About asking me to the dance?" Tommy asked. "No problem, I'll ask you. Kimberly, would you like..."

"No, Tommy, not that" Kimberly said shaking her head. "I mean what I said to Skull. I was rude and mean. And I know I should be thinking about Serean and Jason, but I can't stop thinking about that."

"Kimberly, you have no reason to feel bad," Tommy said. "He got what was coming to him."

"No," Kimberly said. "I think I really hurt his feelings, you guys."

Tommy turned to Trini who was tapping her foot waiting on them. She raised her hands in the air.

"You go on, we'll be right there," Tommy said. Trini rolled her eyes. Tommy turned back to Kimberly, "If you feel that bad about it, just apologize. Though I see no reason why you have to."

Kimberly nodded. "You're right. When I see him tomorrow..."

They suddenly saw a flash out of the corner of their eye, each automatically turning in that location.

"Speak of the devil," Tommy said.

"Well now's your chance, Kimberly," Trini said. "Then we must help Jason."

Kimberly ran over to the alleyway in which Skull was running. She threw her arm up in the air, and cupped the other around her mouth and called his name.

Skull turned around to find the three running towards him.

"Ack! Tommy!" Skull shrieked and tried to run off.

"Skull, wait, I have something to tell you," Kimberly said grabbing his shirt.

"Let me go! Please let me go!" Skull yelled.

"But I have..." Kimberly tried to begin again.

"Oh no, you're trying to kill me too!" Skull shrieked.

The three looked at each other then back at him.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Jason's trying to kill me!" Skull screamed hysterically.

Tommy, Trini, and Kimberly looked in the direction Skull came from. Sure enough, there came Jason running at full speed. His face was read and sweating, his teeth bared.

"What did you do?" Trini asked accusingly.

Skull was about to answer, but realized in five seconds Jason would be close enough to strangle him.

"Don't let him get away!" Jason called.

Skull broke free and began to run again, nearly tripping and crashing into the nearby trashcan. They then turned back to Jason, ready for answers.

He stopped right in front of them, short of breath. "Tommy, you let him get away."

Tommy glared at Jason.

"What's going on?" Trini asked.

"You were sent to retrieve a box, not hunt down your school enemies," Tommy nagged.

"He's got the box!" Jason shouted. "He has Serean's box!"

Trini and Kimberly gasped.

"We have no time to lose!" Jason yelled as he started up after him again.

They watched as Bulk continued to chase after their friend, calling out his name.

"Jason, you fool," Tommy said and ran after him.

Jason cornered Skull at a dead end. Skull clutched the box tightly in his weak hand and began to climb the barbed wire fence with his stronger one. He cut his arm several times on stray wires. He looked behind him to see Jason at the base of the fence. Skull had only a foot left to go until freedom. Jason jumped up and grabbed Skull's ankle. Skull tried to kick him away, hitting him directly in the forehead. Jason grabbed his trobbing face, then growled as he grasped Skull's leg and yanked him down. Skull screamed, his skin being ripped apart by the wires.

Skull fell on the ground, dropping the box. He and Jason both reached for it at the same time. Skull, being a few inches closer to where it landed, grabbed it a split second before Jason could. He wrapped his arms around the box and backed up against the fence. Jason's forehead was now bruising and he wanted to leave a souvenir bruise or two on Skull. The other rangers and Bulk arrived where the other two stood before Jason had time to do any damage.

"You have nowhere to go," Jason said. "Hand it over."

Skull shook his head.

"Just do what he says," Bulk called.

"Jason, stop this!" Kimberly yelled.

Jason grabbed the edge of the box and tried to pull it away. Skull kept a tight grip on the other side and pulled his way. Jason's had much more physical strength than the other. Skull poured his desire into keeping that possession. Jason pulled and struggled, the blood from Skull's arms splattering on his shirt. Jason kicked Skull in the shin, the boy falling down, taking Jason with him.

Tommy had to do something before Jason blew their secret.

"Go away, Jason, all the power in this box is mine!" Skull hissed.

Suddenly a pale blue coating fell over his eyes. His fingers attached to the box. His skin began to turn blue and his lips trembled before slightly parting. His whole body froze up, grasping the box tighter. He fell back, his lungs refusing to function.

"Skull!" Bulk called as he dashed forward. Jason backed up, shaking his head. Bulk looked up at the rangers' leader and yelled, "What you do to him?"


	3. Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Thank you Project314 for your amazing reviews, you are one awesome person!

Author's Notes:

1) Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter. I'm a compulsive proofreader when it comes to writing (fanfics, stories, and class assignments), so I have to reread it a million times before I post it.

2) Serean makes an appearance in this chapter. To avoid confusion (this chapter's a little weird), the line breaks represent the changing in locations between Earth and the box's dimension.

3) Again the rating may change as the story continues. As a warning, in this chapter there is a good amount of violence (another fight between Jason and Skull), a few lustful thoughts, and a heated argument between Jason and Tommy.

* * *

Jason stood speechless somehow feeling responsible for the fate of the person he held little affection for. Kimberly knelt down before him and grasped his hand, immediately letting go. She blinked in disbelief, brave enough for another touch. His fingers burned her skin with their frigid surface. She gently caressed his face to find it as icy as his hand.

"He's frozen," Kimberly spoke with trembling lips.

Trini leaned her ear against his frosted chest then examined his face. His glazed eyes gave an empty stare into her soul, sending a chill down her spine.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked keeping his distance. He gazed at Serean's box, holding back his urge to take it. He lacked all knowledge of Serean's spells and feared he could accidentally kill Skull if he tried anything. From the appearance of the ice, if attempting to retrieve the box he'd, at the very least, break Skull's fingers off in the process.

"There's a faint heartbeat," Trini replied. "But he's not breathing."

Bulk found himself without a word to speak to the woman hovering over his friend. He growled and leapt up, grasping Jason by the collar. "What did you do to him?" Jason tried to pry his fingers off, his gaze as cold as the body laying on the ground. "He better not die. For your sake."

"I didn't do anything," Jason retorted breaking from the bully's grasp.

"If you didn't chase him and try to take that ridiculous box away…" Bulk began.

Jason interjected, "It was his own stupid fault! I told him it was dangerous."

Bulk's eyes narrowed and his teeth readied themselves to rip into Jason's flesh when the opportunity struck. He pointed at him and repeated, "He better not die, Jason."

Jason's heart skipped at the way Bulk spoke his name. The words that guy used to refer to him were numerous, but nowhere in his memory could Jason recollect Bulk speaking his actual first name with that amount of force behind it.

Kimberly stood up and gently placed her hand on Bulk's shoulder. "Trini's doing the best she can."

"The best she can?" Bulk shrieked jerking from Kimberly's grasp. "She's not a doctor. Why is no one calling for help?"

The four rangers looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Bulk, I don't think a doctor can help him," Jason replied.

"And why not?"

Jason's hands fidgeted as he tried to find the best way to explain the reason. "Well, this is not a normal illness, it was caused by that box."

"You expect me to believe it's really cursed?"

Jason nodded.

"You're mental."

"Bulk, it's seventy degrees out here," Jason explained. "People don't naturally freeze that way."

Bulk could not find a rebutal. He punched the wall, making Kimberly scream, then said, "Well then get a witch doctor, do an exorcist. Or that looney from the shop. He knows all about curses."

"Yeah that nutjob might be able to help," Jason said turning to the direction of the store. "He seemed like he was psychic or something."

"No," Trini said. Having been in the store twice before on her own time, she knew who they were speaking of. "He's an actor, guys. It's all for show."

Jason shook his head. "No, when I talked to him he gave me a strange look."

"'Cause that's not normal," Bulk said.

Jason ignored him and said, "No. He kept saying, 'mission,' I think he knows I'm a..."

Tommy snatched Jason by the ear and jerked him over to the side.

"What's the matter with you, you idiot?" Tommy yelled in a hushed voice.

"What? I don't see you coming up with a better explanation," Jason retorted.

"You don't need an explanation!" Tommy hissed.

"His best friend is dying and wants answers. If we don't do something, he'll gather more attention."

"Let him bring all the attention he wants, there's nothing we can do." Tommy glared into Jason's eyes and said, "Besides, I'm not talking about that. You were about to reveal yourself as a ranger. Why not go ahead and morph in front of him too?" Jason went silent. Tommy scoffed, "You know, I can't believe how stupid you can be."

Despite the anger building up in Jason's chest he knew Tommy had a point.

"Shh!" Kimberly hissed as she walked up to the two. "Bulk's over there and there are people over there." Kimberly pointed in the direction of the street. "They can hear you." Kimberly checked to make sure Bulk was not listening then suggested, "Maybe Zordon or Alpha will know what to do."

"Kim, we can't take him into the Command Center," Tommy explained.

"No," Jason said shaking his finger. "But we can contact Zordon and he can send Zack or Billy with medicine, if there is any."

"Yeah," Kimberly cheered.

"It's worth a shot," Tommy agreed.

Tommy began to raise his communicator to his lips when Jason swiftly beat him to the act. He pressed the button, taking a quick glance at Tommy who looked at him with parted lips and a narrowed brow.

"Yes, Jason, I read you," Zordon called.

"Zordon, Serean has attacked someone," said Jason.

"Has she escaped?" Zordon asked.

"No, she's still in the box," Jason replied. He looked back to find Bulk standing over Trini as she tilted Skull's head back. She gagged then opened his mouth, pressing her lips against his. She released oxygen into his lungs, watching his chest lightly rise and fall. Trini gasped another fill of air and repeated the action. Jason turned his attention back to the device on his wrist and said, "A friend got hold of the box and now he's frozen solid."

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 exclaimed. "Serean has brought him into her dimension."

"What?" Tommy yelled gathering the attention of the two across the way.

"Shut it!" Jason barked.

Tommy glared at him then leaned back in to listen.

"It's as Alpha 5 said," Zordon revealed. "Serean freezes human bodies to preserve them as she brings them into her realm."

"How do we get him out?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid you can't," Zordon explained. "Your friend is at the mercy of Serean's power. If she finds use for him, he'll be released shortly, if not…" the long pause gave them reason to conclude the worst. "…he'll die of hypothermia."

"Oh no!" Kimberly exclaimed. She placed her hands over her face and began to sob.

* * *

The once lovely sky now remained gated by an infinite number of black clouds. The murky water surrounded Skull's body as he floated along with the current. His face was submerged to the ears. His lungs finally kicked in and his eyes shot open to discover his place of rest. He jolted out of the water and took many deep breaths, hacking out the water that made its way down his throat. He pinched away what stung in his nostrils. His eyes darted around to find no end to where he lay. Everything below his chest sunk into the ocean's depths. His feet kicked, unable to feel sand or anything other than the salty liquid.

"Help!" he called into the darkness. He listened for a reply but failed to bring upon a response. "Help! Someone help me!" he yelled once more, his own voice muffled by the mist.

He looked around for the nearest shore, but no land lined the horizon. He took a deep breath and began to swim in the direction behind him, believing that to be where he came from. He was not the best swimmer, but knew he needed to get closer to any form of land before fatigue aided the ocean in swallowing him whole.

Skull swam for hours without a trace of land in sight. His arms and legs began to tire. His skin shivered from the icy waves and crisp air. His lungs could only take so much more before collapsing.

"Please, somebody!" he weakly called. "Is anyone there?"

Something reached out of the ocean floor, grabbed his leg and began to pull him under. Skull surveyed the area for anything he could grab onto but there was nothing but water in sight. He flailed his arms and tried to kick off whatever had hold of him. It felt like a pair of hands held a firm grip. Four more grasped onto his other leg and another pair clutched his waist. Skull took a deep breath as the arms yanked him into his watery grave.

He looked down to find pure white, misty hands holding him. He kicked and wiggled in vain attempts for release. He bent backwards and flung himself loose from their grip. His head shot out of the water gasping for what oxygen he could. The sky grew darker and the air supply thickened. The mist began to choke him.

The smoky arms emerged to the surface. Skull clenched his tiny fists. The fingers curved and pointed down. Skull looked around, ready to defend himself if they came within grabbing range again. The hands dove under the water then leapt back up, the finger pointing again in the downward direction.

The arm jumped back up and formed into the figure of a young woman. She winked at him and giggled as she did a backwards somersault into the ocean. Several more arrived in the form of sprites.

"Come with us, Skullovitch," one said before disappearing into the water.

"Follow us," another spoke.

Skull smiled at the dancing figures leading where they wanted him to follow. His smile faded as he remembered that one particular story from English class when they studied Greek mythology. He usually tuned out literature, but that adventure story held his attention. His memory reminded him of the tales of the sirens and how they used their beautiful voices to lure prey to their domain. He shook his head telling himself that these creatures were more likely to be fairies or mermaids.

"Skullovitch!" a haunting voice called in a sing-song manner.

The teen looked around for its origin.

"Skullovitch!" it called again.

He looked down where the hands had pointed and heard the mystifying voice call his name once more. Its surreal melody held a similar tune to the voice he believed he heard calling his name earlier, when he held the box.

"Please come to me, Skullovitch!" the voice called with a giggle.

"Go to her," one of the misty fairies whispered in his ear before becoming a cirrus cloud.

Skull surveyed the area to watch all the mythical creatures vanish. He rubbed his eyes and shook the water out of his ear telling himself he was on the verge of insanity. He feared what would become of his mind if he lacked a way out of the water.

He began to swim away when he heard the voice croon his name once more.

Skull's body went still as he looked below once more. A faint blue light shone in the distance. Its glow made him salivate and brought his eyes into a trance. He blinked and looked around once more. It was long before he reached home, if fate allowed to return alive. _What do I have to lose?_ He took a deep breath and descended into the sea. The water below the surface was unbelievably clear and did not sting his eyes. He followed the voice until his eyes caught a large blue jewel in the distance glowing to the beat of a pulse. He reached his hands out for the gem. No matter how fast he swam it remained too far away. He kicked harder, his mind only focused on grabbing that stone, such a perfect cut, flawless clarity, and a feeling that overcame him with joy and love.

The light flickered out and he realized where he was. He began to suffocate. The water filled his lungs, taking him to the depths of the ocean. The colors around him became dark and muggy. The scent of salt poured into his nose and the water consumed his lungs.

* * *

Tommy cradled Kimberly in his arms and she wept on his shoulder. She grasped his shirt, wringing the cloth on his back as mascara bled on his sleeve.

"There's nothing you can do," Tommy whispered. "We just have to wait it out."

"No," Kimberly cried. "It's all my fault."

Tommy released her. Jason offered Kimberly a tissue. She blew her nose then dabbed the dry edges against her eyelids.

"I shouldn't have said those mean things," Kimberly said with a sob. "I just wanted to get rid of him. But not like this." She pointed to Skull then the tears poured.

Jason held his tongue, no word he had to offer would calm her tears.

"You didn't mean for this to happen," Tommy said bringing her back in a hug. He caressed her hair as she wept on him.

"But I did," Kimberly said still clutching her love. "If I never said that he would've stayed at the Juice Bar and never picked up that box." She pulled away from the green ranger and said, "It's my fault."

"Kim, you mustn't blame yourself," Tommy said wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Jason's the one to blame."

Jason's arms fell as he glared at the man he once considered his friend.

"How is it my fault, he got there before me?" Jason hissed.

"You didn't take it when you had the chance," Tommy said pushing Kimberly aside.

Jason got in Tommy's face and growled, "What did you expect me to do, steal it?"

"Well it's better than chasing him down the street like a lunatic," Tommy argued.

"I tried that," Jason retorted. "I offered to buy it from him. Twice the amount he paid too."

"Buy it?" Tommy screamed smacking himself in the head. "Because that doesn't look suspicious at all!"

"And stealing and running with it doesn't?"

"Well it's less suspicious than a high-speed chase."

"I was trying to be civil about it."

"Civil? The guy thought you wanted to murder him!"

"I got caught up in the moment. Forgive me for being human!"

"Foolish is more like it!"

"What's the matter with you, Tommy?" Jason asked grasping the green ranger by the arm.

"Jason, release me now," Tommy warned.

"You guys, stop it!" Kimberly cried, her eyes still clouded by tears.

"I said let go!" Tommy yelled, twisting his arm from Jason's grasp. He reached and snatched Jason up by the shirt. "Don't you ever grab me again." He pushed Jason back. Jason caught his balance before he fell.

"Jason, don't!" Kimberly shouted stepping in between them.

Jason growled and stepped back before he did something to Tommy he would later regret.

"I don't know what came over Zordon when he appointed you as leader," Tommy snapped.

"Is that what this is about?" Jason yelled. "You hate the fact I'm leader."

"Yes, because you suck as leader!"

"No, it's because you're jealous. You want to be leader."

"Because I have the qualifications for leader. You can't even lead a dance."

"Please stop fighting!" Kimberly wailed.

"Well suck it up, 'cause I am leader," Jason replied with a sickening smile.

"I wouldn't bet for much longer," Tommy argued. "When Zordon finds out how you royally screwed up this mission, you'll be lucky if you get to keep your morpher."

"And you think he'll make you leader?"

"Why not? I'm best for the job."

"Tommy," Kimberly pleaded.

"After all I know how to lead," Tommy added.

Jason's face became as red as his shirt and the vein in his neck nearly popped.

"He'd never choose you," Jason retorted. "Why give that position to a jerk with an ego problem?"

"Well if that's what I am, what do you call yourself?"

"I call myself a member of the original team," Jason replied. "The only reason we accepted you is to rid Rita of another monster."

Kimberly gasped and slammed her hand against her mouth. Tommy's eyes changed from narrow to wide. His eyebrows rose as his frown deepened.

Jason's hands twitched and his voice began to stammer. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No," Tommy said raising his hands and walking away. "It's good to know how you really feel."

"Tommy!" Jason called as the guy mentioned ran down the alleyway, turning back on the sidewalk.

Kimberly glared at Jason and backhanded him on the arm.

Trini ran up to the other two with a scowl. "Guys, this is not the time or place to be discussing this!" She motioned to where nonrangers stood. She looked around and asked, "Wasn't Tommy just here? Where'd he go?"

"Why don't you ask Jason?" Kimberly snapped, walking away from him with crossed arms.

Trini glared at Jason then followed over where Kimberly stood against the brick wall, sulking in herself. Trini touched her on the shoulder then allowed her to come into a soft embrace. She patted Kimberly's back and leaned her head on hers.

Kimberly looked up and asked, "How's Skull doing?"

Trini tried her best to give a hopeful smile and said, "He's breathing now, but still cold. Bulk's looking after him."

Kimberly leaned back into Trini.

* * *

Skull opened his eyes to a room of pure white. His clothes were dry and he no longer drowned in the ocean, but felt as though he were still floating in some body of water. The air surrounded him, lifting him in a formless world of white. His jacket and hair blew in an imaginary wind. The scent of vanilla filled the atmosphere. He suddenly landed on what appeared to be fluffy, white pillows. All the pain in his body had been removed.

"Skullovitch," a soft voice said.

He shielded his eyes as a bright light entered the room. Emerging from said light was a mature woman with a sweet smile. Her skin was nearly as white as the room itself. Her eyes were the color of honey and her hair the same shade as Kimberly's. The long strands that reached to her lower back flowed in the air that contradicted gravity. She wore a gold dress that draped her wide hips, a slit in the side revealed her perfect legs. The neckline sloped low, revealing much of her breasts and displayed her long, slender neck. Her ruby, full lips greeted him with a large smile.

"Welcome, my dear Skullovitch," she spoke.

"Am I dead?" Skull asked as he eyed every inch of her body. He worried, when he began to suffocate that, after the life he led, the only thing awaiting him in the afterlife were flames.

She shook her head and landed down beside him, allowing her knee to rest in front of him. Now that she sat closer Skull could clearly see the various silver strands that lined her hair, but instead of showing her age it made her appear much more majestic.

"Who are you?" Skull asked.

"I am a queen," she spoke sweetly. "Once the ruler of the Earth. I loved everything about that world." She gently touched Skull's face and said, "I even loved a man who I believed held the same feelings for me. A sorceror." She placed her slender fingers on her face and continued, "But his intentions were to gain my power to take my place as sovereign. The wicked wizard, a heartless coward, trapped me in this box to keep me from defending my birthright."

"That's awful," Skull replied.

She nodded. "It's dreadful. I've been in here for over a millenia."

Skull watched as she wiped a falling tear.

"I know not what he's done to my darling Earth," she said. "But I've been patiently waiting for someone to release me. I had almost given up, then you arrived."

"Me?" Skull asked.

She nodded sweetly and snuggled up against his neck. "Someone so handsome and charming. The perfect loyal man who will release me and become my king."

Skull's eyes widened and he touched her arm just to discover if she were part of his imagination.

"Yeah, I have to be dead," Skull said taking a deep breath.

She looked at him and spoke, "You are not dead, my dearest, only asleep. I had to put you to sleep to speak with you."

"What could I offer you?" Skull asked.

She lightly kissed his neck and said, "I only want to be free of this prison." Her eyes met with his, hers full of pity. "If only you had the power to break the chains on that box, press the gemstone, then open the lid. I'd be free."

"I could do that," Skull said.

She moved away and replied with a huge grin, "I'd be delighted if you kept your word. For if you help me I shall grant your deepest desires."

"How do you know what I wish for?" Skull asked.

The woman moved back and raised her arms, her hair floating all around, swaying her hips. "I know you like what you see. True?"

Skull nodded. "Very much."

"Then I'll be yours," she said.

"Then you'll go with me to the Spring Dance?" Skull asked jumping up.

She giggled and responded, "Every dance I shall be by your side."

Skull's mouth formed a smile.

She sat down beside him and stroked his arms. She whispered, "If you release me from this cage, I shall offer you another gift in addition to the first."

"I'm listening," Skull said turning to meet her face.

She grasped his hand. "Skullovitch, free me, and I will give you powers you can only begin to imagine." She heard his heart rate increase. "And with those powers you shall be able to destroy everyone who has ever harmed you. Everyone who has ever humiliated you. All those many faces who laughed at you when you were feeling your worst."

Skull backed away, his mouth gaping.

"Can you really give me that?" he asked.

She replied with a smile. "Everyone will fall victim to your wrath."

An involuntary smile graced Skull's lips.

"And all I have to do is let you out?" Skull asked.

Her warm eyes became cold as she confirmed the answer.

The soothing air instantly changed to frigid, immediately returning to its original state. In that moment Skull felt something was out of place.

He backed away from the strange woman and asked, "What's the catch?"

"What's a catch?" she asked.

"You know, something that sounds good but hides the horrible truth," Skull explained.

She smiled, "There is no catch. Just free me and I'll grant your wishes."

"No," Skull said shaking his head. "Carl warned me about a curse. And Jason said something about the box being dangerous."

"Of course they do," she said reaching out for him. "The sorceror who trapped me inscribed a lie about a hex to keep people from helping me." Skull allowed her to hold him. "Skullovitch, you're already cursed. That curse being that you are a victim every moment of your life. Who's choice is it that you should be forced to suffer?"

"That's true," Skull said.

"Of course it is," she said pushing Skull's face against her own. "So many men are more fortunate than yourself. You are forced into a loveless life in which no one rushes to your side when you are in need of help. Who cursed you with clumsiness? Weakness? Are you to blame for your flaws in which you had no choice over? Why should men like that Thomas Oliver be allowed happiness and charming ones such as yourself to dwell in sorrow the rest of your days? Hmm? You release me and you'll be breaking your own curse."

"You're right," Skull said at last.

"I know I am," she replied. "Now I will return you to your world upon which you'll release me as promised."

Skull nodded then suddenly stopped. "But what if Jason tries to take the box from me again?"

She winked and said, "I'll deal with him."

"Wait, what is your name?" Skull asked.

"I am Serean, queen of all," she answered. "Now you must not forget your word."

"I won't, my queen," Skull said.

"Farewell, my love." She kissed him on the forehead, sending him into a vortex of blue. Bubbles surrounded his face and the sound of explosions rung in his ears. Finally he reached the black hole where all life ceased to exist.

* * *

"It's been too long!" Kimberly shrieked.

"Kimberly, calm down," Trini said putting her hands on the pink ranger's shoulders.

"Trini!" Kimberly cried. "Skull is doomed. Tommy's stormed off. Serean can escape any second!"

"Kimberly," Trini said clasping her hand over Kimberly's mouth. "You guys must not speak of these matters in public."

Skull's eyes shot open and he sat up gasping for air.

"Skull!" Bulk shouted kneeling down beside his friend.

"Skull!" Kimberly cried, hugging him without thinking.

"What's going on?" Skull asked as the four faces smiled at him.

"You had us worried," Trini explained.

"We thought you were dead," Bulk added.

"I thought I was dead too," Skull said rubbing his head. "I was drowning. Drowning. Then I wasn't. Then I was. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning." He looked up at the faces who returned with stares of confusion. "Then I could breathe and talk. And there was a woman." He looked at his best friend and said, "Oh, God she was beautiful. Bulk, if you saw her you'd know. So beautiful."

"Glad to see you're okay," Jason said.

"She promised to go to the dance with me," Skull said with a large smile.

"Sounds like you had a good dream," Trini said.

"No it wasn't a dream," Skull replied. "She was real. I touched her and..."

"Please, spare us the details," Trini said standing up.

Skull looked at Bulk who replied with a smile. He gently smacked Skull on the shoulder.

"Um, speaking of dances," Kimberly said touching Skull's hand. Skull looked down at her touch then rose his eyes to meet hers. Her eyeballs were lined with red, with a similar color surrounding her eyelids. "I'm sorry about what I said today. About you never getting a date."

"Because I got one," Skull said pulling his hand away from hers.

"Skull, I'm being serious here," Kimberly said.

"So am I," Skull replied. "It's part of the deal." He glanced down at the box still thawing from his fingers. Kimberly's eyes followed his. "Serean promised-"

"Serean! You talked to Serean?" Kimberly gasped. She looked at Trini and Jason who returned her face of horror with matching ones.

"Skull, now will you please give me that box?" Jason asked.

"But Serean..."

"Serean's evil, Skull," Trini said. "Discard anything she told you."

Skull suddenly remembered that short instance in which he felt afraid being in her presence. His memory replayed the moment she explained the reason so many were against her.

"You're wrong," Skull said. "That guy who locked her up is the evil one."

Skull tried to pull the box away from his hand without any luck. He shook his hand, the edges not budging.

"I apologize for this," Trini said taking hold of the other side. She yanked it away ripping the skin on Skull's fingers. He yelled and rose them to his eyelevel, gazing at the blood leaking from the open wounds. Trini handed the box to Jason and went to work wrapping beige cloth around the injury.

"She stayed beside you the whole time," Bulk said. "She must have a crush on you."

Trini sneered at him.

"What? You kissed him," Bulk teased.

Trini sarcastically nodded and said, "Yeah, Bulk I kissed the most annoying person I know. It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, dummy."

"Call it what you want," Bulk laughed.

Skull laughed then looked up to find Jason eyeing the box the way he once did. His eyes surrounded the black box. His ears picked up the sound of a rapturous voice calling out his name.

"Hey," Skull said as wobbled while trying to stand. His legs had fallen asleep during his trance. Jason snapped out of the spell. Skull hobbled over to Jason and put his hands on the box, "This is mine. Where do you think you're going with it?"

"You're free now, let go before it hurts you again," Jason said pushing Skull to the ground.

"But I promised to help her," Skull said sadly.

He closed his eyes hearing Serean's voice clearly cry, "Skullovitch! Please, don't let him part us. Think of all that'll be lost."

"No, I can't!" Skull said with a cackle. He jumped up, grasping the chains on the box.

"Skull, what do you think you're doing?" Jason asked struggling. Skull's grip tightened on the chains, remembering the instructions the queen gave him.

"I must help her!" Skull screamed.

He ripped one of the two sets of chains off the box. The others stared dumbfounded at this new strength. The metal clanked loudly when colliding with the wall.

"Knock it off!" Jason yelled kicking Skull in the stomach.

Skull immediately hopped up, wiping away the spit that dripped on his chin.

"Skull, whatever she told you is a lie!" Kimberly shouted.

"Don't believe her!" Trini added.

Bulk stared at the women then said, "Skull, they're probably right."

"No! You're the ones who's been lied to," Skull said pointing at everyone standing around. "She told me herself."

"Oh no, he's already gone mad," Trini said.

Skull laughed and grabbed the second chain, struggling to pull. Jason grabbed Skull's wrist and squeezed until he let go. Skull lowered his face to Jason's hand and bit his finger. Jason tossed the box aside and pounced on the smaller teen. He punched Skull in the face twice, the second time shooting blood from his lip. Skull kneed Jason in the stomach and rolled him away. The other three stood with their mouths wide open, too shaken to interfere. Jason grabbed Skull's hair and lifted him then smashed his face with his fist.

"Jason!" Kimberly yelled when she snapped out of shock.

Bulk moved forward and grabbed Jason's arms, trying his best to pry the ranger's hands off his friend. Jason let go, Skull taking that opportunity to deck him in the face.

"Bulk stay back!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," argued Bulk.

"I won't," Jason said turning his attention to Skull, knowing it was Serean causing the madness. "I'm just going to restrain him."

The others looked up from the cheers and shouts just a few feet away from them. Sometime between when the fight began and the present moment a crowd formed to watch the sport. Neither Kimberly nor Trini were strong enough to oppose a raging Jason without morphing first.

Skull backhanded Jason in the face. Jason dropped to the ground and kicked Skull's feet out from under him.

Having cleared his head, Tommy began his way back over to where he left his friends. He figured he could deal with Jason later, the rangers' mission being more important at the time. His eyes widened at the group surrounding where he needed to go. He pushed through, almost receiving a missed blow from Jason. He looked over at Kimberly who begged him with her eyes to do something.

Jason pulled Skull in a headlock and pinned him in place. Skull squirmed in Jason's hold only for the red ranger to tighten his grip.

"I'll let you go when you calm down," Jason said.

Tommy pushed through and grabbed Jason. Bulk followed his lead and pulled Skull away. The two that were fighting glared at the other. Both of them dropped their eyes where the prize rested. Jason wanted that box, but no longer for the same reason Zordon and his teammates did. He had to possess it. He wanted all that woman could offer him. If it allowed him much greater strength than the green ranger, at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Get off me, Tommy!" Jason yelled, stomping on Tommy's foot. Tommy's hands released him and he dove for the box. Skull broke from Bulk's hold and allowed himself to drop at the same location. They both grabbed the object, struggling. Tommy looked at Bulk who nodded and both reached for their friend before another brawl broke out. Skull's hands clutched the chain, and Jason's pressed firmly on the stone. Tommy and Bulk both pulled at the same time. Skull's grip broke the chains. Jason's finger held the jewel and his hand slipped while grasping and ripped the lid off.

The four landed on the ground. The box landed gracefully. A whirlwind arose from the inside turning the sky black. The intense winds escaped the confined space of the box and began trashing everything in sight. The figure of a misty woman leapt out from the inside, her arms pointed towards the sky, her hair blowing in all directions. Those who stood around watching screamed and ran. Jason and Skull looked up in disbelief at what they had done, both afraid and ashamed at their actions. Skull witnessed the smile upon the face of the woman he vowed to help. She winked at him settling any discomfort he had. A smile formed on the red ranger's face. Something inside him felt at peace. And when he turned to look at the frightened face of his teammate he smirked, some inaudible voice assuring him that all his strifes with Tommy would soon be relieved in his favor.


	4. Convincing Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Thank you Project314 for the review of the last chapter. You are awesome beyond words!

Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up, I wasn't sure how I wanted this one to go. But now that everything's been worked out, here's chapter four!

* * *

Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy stood staring at the clouds collecting in the sky. The screeching laugh echoed over the city's atmosphere. The wind blew harshly against their skin turning it crimson in a matter of seconds. Jason and Skull sat there with their mouths gaping in awe. The two waited for their queen to call out their names. Her misty form overtook the sky, her hands reaching in all directions admiring the outside world once more. She waved her fingers over the brick towers with many windows and gasped at the moving vehicles below her.

The wind increased in speed as she gazed out at the land she did not recognize. The fingers of one hand slid over her heart while the other clutched her silver, water-beaded hair.

"Is this my world?" she asked out loud.

"Jason, what have you done?" Tommy whispered.

Jason ignored the green ranger's worries. His fists clenched as he waited impatiently for the woman towering over himself and his friends to acknowledge his presence, thank him for hours, and give him his promised reward.

"This cannot be my home," cried Serean.

Serean vanished along with the clouds. The sun was allowed to reign the sky once more.

The people came out of hiding. Bulk emerged from the hole he crouched down into.

"She's gone," Skull said in disbelief, standing up to take a look at the empty sky.

Other than a little damage to the buildings, nothing drastic had happened. The rangers looked at each other wondering if that was all there was to the great threat known as Serean. The girls figured if that was the extent of her powers she would be simple to dispose of.

Tommy slammed the lid closed then kicked the empty box into the brick wall. He advanced on the two who released Serean from her cage.

"Do you two realize what you could've done?" Tommy hissed.

"So much for unimaginable powers," Skull scoffed not so much as paying attention to the green ranger.

Tommy's angry eyes rose to form into ones of confusion. Trini had to put the side of her hand up to her mouth to hide the smirk. Tommy heard the muffled giggle and sent her a glare. Trini responded with a shrug making her and Kimberly laugh out loud.

Tommy shook his head. All that mattered to him at the moment was finding out how dangerous Serean truly was, or if her legend was worse than the reality, but before more possible damage occured. Either way, in his opinion, his current plan struck him as a decision a _real_ leader would make.

"I guess her promise for great powers was all a lie too," Skull groaned.

"I know, that's all we get for releasing her?" Jason laughed.

Tommy's eyes lowered to meet Jason's.

He grasped his teammate by the sleeve. "Are you saying you released her intentionally?"

"What's it matter if I did?" Jason asked pushing Tommy.

"You were supposed to keep her in," Tommy argued pushing Jason back.

Jason's eyes glared into the eyes of the green ranger. The two readied to tear into each other.

Tommy's communicator rang.

He sent one more glare at Jason before running off to the side to answer.

"I read you, Zordon," Tommy spoke quickly not waiting for the others. The other three came to his side and listened in for the new information.

"Rangers," Zordon called. "I sense a disturbance. Serean has been released."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem that strong," Trini spoke.

"Do not be deceived, Rangers," Zordon warned. "Her powers are only beginning to grow."

Trini and Kimberly gasped.

"Nice work, Jason," Tommy growled.

Jason stuck out his tongue and sneered when Tommy turned away from him.

"What do we do, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, you must find Serean and trap her while she is still in her weakend state," Zordon announced. "If you let her reach her full potential, the world will be in danger."

"We're on it," Tommy proclaimed.

"Trying to take the lead, Tommy?" Jason asked.

Tommy pointed his index finger in Jason's face and snapped, "You shut up! It's your fault we're in this mess."

"Will you knock it off?" Trini hissed, getting in both of their faces. "Please. Let's find Serean first then you can sort it out later."

The two boys walked away from each other with heavy sighs.

Jason picked up the empty box and broken chains. It suddenly hit him that he was the one truly responsible for Serean's release. He mentally punched himself as he thought of that ridiculous struggle with Skull for the power in the box. That lecture of how power could corrupt the strongest and most rational of people finally made sense to him. He already had powers which were given to him freely. Zordon often warned him never to use those powers for personal gain and now understood why.

He now clutched the empty box and stared down at the dull stone. He questioned himself on what about it meant so much to him. Was it the hope that he would become stronger than Tommy? Was it because he thought if he gained unparalleled powers that he would be allowed to keep his role as leader? Jason laughed at himself. Zordon appointed him as leader and probably had no intentions to strip that title from him. Jason scowled as he pondered if, due to his recent actions, Zordon would actually lend an ear to Tommy's pleas and hand him the role of the rangers' leader. His stomach tightened as the more horrifying thought of losing his powers hit him.

Just then the ground opened up and smoke filled the air. Everyone standing nearby began to cough. Two firm, misty hands reached out into the alley. One grasped hold of Jason and the other took hold of Skull and pulled them away. Jason tried to run and fell down dropping the box in the process. The sound caught the attention of the other three rangers. He called out for their assistance. They jumped up and grabbed his arms. They pulled with all their might, the hand proving to be an equally matched opponent. Kimberly's nails slipped, scratching her partner's arm. Jason held in a yelp, his only thought at the moment being on escaping from his captor.

"Hang on, Jason!" Tommy called.

"Please don't let her take me!" Jason begged.

"We won't," Tommy responded.

Kimberly and Trini felt their friend slipping away in their grip. They heard a soft cackle and glanced down at the pavement. The mist surrounding their bodies parted as the figure of a head and shoulders emerged. The white cloth concealing the creature's head fell backwards revealing a decaying face with dark, empty eye sockets that stared up at them as the bony jaw screamed. The girls shrieked and fell to the ground, releasing their hold on Jason. They tripped Tommy who fell facedown on the pavement.

The slender fingers tightened their grip on Jason's legs. Jason clutched the box on the ground and turned his torso as far as he could. He opened the lid and ordered the misty figures back inside. He heard a soft giggle as the hand pulled him away from the other rangers.

Skull screamed as he too was being yanked away from civilization. Bulk had a tight grasp on his friend's hands. The fist around Skull's waist ripped the boy away from his friend and slammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Jason called over to Skull receiving no reply. Honey-tinted eyes opened before him and soft, cold lips kissed his cheek. She whispered a sweet lullaby in his ear. Jason felt all his strength draining from his body. He became lightheaded and the world around him spun. The blurred colors and sounds tilted his head backwards and aided his top eyelids to fall gracefully on the bottom ones.

Before anyone could blink the two teenagers vanished from their sight.

The other three rangers stared out with gaping eyes. Tommy nodded to the other two and they decided to use the clouded mist as the perfect distraction to teleport back to the Command Center. They transported two seconds before the fog cleared.

* * *

Upon arrival the three began shouting questions to their leader all at once. Alpha 5 ran around, his hands on his head, yelling in frustration. Billy and Zack tried to make sense of the chaos being spat out from their friends. Kimberly began to cry and Tommy continued to yell ranging between Jason's stupidity and his own weakness for not being able to save him.

"Wait, where's Jason?" Zack asked when a second of silence slipped in.

Kimberly fell to her knees and leaned her flooded eyes into her hands.

"That moron," Tommy growled. "It's my fault. I failed him."

"It's not your fault, Tommy," Trini retorted. "If me and Kim didn't knock you down..."

"He asked me to save him," Tommy interrupted. "And I couldn't do it."

"Tommy," Zack said in a shaky voice. "Where's Jason?"

"We don't know," Trini said as calm as she could manage.

Zack clamped his hand over his mouth.

Billy helped Kimberly to her feet. She leaned in on the blue ranger's chest and wept. Billy glanced around the room for answers on what to do. He gently stroked her back. Kimberly grasped her arms tightly around Billy.

"It's my fault," Kimberly wept. "I let go."

"So did I," Trini said softly.

"Jason never should've went to get that box alone," Zack spoke.

"That's what I tried to tell him," Tommy snapped. "I should've went after him the moment he left." Tommy shifted his eyes to the ground and fought the urge to vomit. "I should've took the box from him when I had the chance."

"Tommy, there's no way you could've known..." Trini began.

"Known what?" Tommy interrupted. "That the idiot wouldn't try to open it himself?"

"Tommy!" Billy exclaimed.

Tommy argued, "That dimwit Skull, yes. Out of his own stupid curiosity. But Jason? What reason did that brainless fool have for..."

Zack grabbed Tommy's shirt. "Don't you ever talk about Jason that way!"

"This is no time to defend him," Tommy retorted. "He helped let that thing loose."

"It still gives you no excuse to talk about him like that," argued Zack.

"Wait, Jason let her out?" Billy asked.

The three who witnessed the incident nodded.

"Then maybe Tommy has a point," Billy mentioned.

"Thank you," Tommy said pointing his hand at the blue ranger.

"Tommy, Jason wasn't in his right mind when it happened and you know it," said Trini.

All the rangers began arguing amongst themselves. Kimberly stepped away from the others and wailed louder while the tears leaked from her sockets. Alpha ran around the room trying to break them apart only resulting in increased frustration.

Suddenly the lights in the Command Center flashed and the sirens screeched causing each ranger to cover their ears. Upon seeing their quarrels cease Zordon ordered Alpha to turn off the alarms then begin a search. The five looked at each other, all feeling ashamed at their behavior.

"Rangers!" Zordon shouted. "You must keep order within yourselves if you wish to rescue Jason."

"Then you know where he is?" Tommy asked.

"Alpha is searching now," Zordon informed.

The robot mentioned punched keys on the computer as he checked everywhere on earth, or in any other dimension their human leader could be.

* * *

Somewhere in the downtown area of Angel Grove, at the highest point in the second tallest skyscraper, the two teens were released from Serean's grasp. The enormous, rectangular-shaped room with walls painted silver housed the dark creature and her captives. The tall windows made of thick glass overlooked the city. The building was abandonned long ago when the man in charge of the company finally had enough of the monster attacks in the city and moved his company elsewhere.

The witch strolled around the room in her mist form. She hovered over every inch taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of the current year. She made her way over to the windows and allowed her eyes to touch every building in the skyline. Not even the most elaborate temple from her memory reached the heights of these structures. The people waltzed around wearing the most ridiculous clothing. The women had the nerve to dress themselves in tight trousers and others wore skirts that lined the top of their thighs. Many of them had their hair cut above their shoulders. Not a single one of them wore a cape or a garment made of wool, flacks, or furs. There were no horses or carriages, but strange devices in various bright colors that transported the people of this land with quick speed over what appeared to be a road made of still, black water. The trees were few and there were no grassy mounds or flowing blue rivers in sight.

Jason and Skull slept soundly on the white carpeted floor away from the windows.

Two hours passed in which Serean spent the time watching the mortals and their strange ways. The traditions that she believed she knew were replaced with these strange new customs. Her hands and breath fogged up the glass. The vapor rising from her body filled the room with a frigid, humid atmosphere. The dull walls and ceiling were soon lined with beads of water droplets.

A flow of dew splattered on Jason's face. He squinted his eyes and nose before waking up to a blurry world. He rose and stretched his arms then proceeded to wipe away the sticky layer of fog from his eyelids. He took a look around while yawning. He suddenly jerked his eyes open and surveyed his location in panic. He looked down at the communicator on his wrist and reached for the button. The sight of the witch gazing out the window caught his attention. Jason gulped and slowly reached for the teleport button to leave before Serean realized his conscious state. He hesitated for a moment and in that time his eyes darted over to the slumbering teenager beside him. Jason groaned silently to himself as he realized there was no way he could leave Skull to face Serean on his own. Sure the boy wanted her release, in fact he did too, but the fool had no idea what kind of trouble he got himself into this time.

Jason silently slid over to Skull and shook him with necessary force. Skull replied with a moan then turned over. Jason sighed and repeated the action a second time.

"What?" Skull groaned.

"Shh!" ordered Jason with a finger over his mouth. "We have to get out of here. Get up. And be quiet."

He helped Skull stand up then the two tiptoed over to the door on the other side of the room.

"Why's it so cold in here?" Skull asked as his words formed vapor in the air.

"When we get outside it won't be, now hush!" Jason quietly grumbled.

Skull decided to heed Jason's warning. He glanced over at Serean and felt a sense of longing in his stomach.

"Do we have to go?" Skull whispered as Jason reached for the doorknob.

Jason let his hand fall and spun around to find his peer with his eyes glued to the woman. Skull's eyes went numb while his lips parted and started to turn blue. Jason grabbed Skull's face and yanked it over to meet his.

"Skull, forget what she told you," Jason whispered. "Tommy was right, we shouldn't have let her out."

Skull argued, "But she promised..."

"She's evil," Jason interrupted. "I made a mistake letting her out." _How could I do that? What kind of leader am I?_

"How do you know that?"

"I just know she is."

"How?"

"I have good resources."

"But she promised me..."

"Do you really think she'll keep her promises?"

Skull nodded. "She told me so. Do you know what she offered?"

"Do you really want what she gives you?" Jason asked. "It can't be that important."

"You're wrong, Jason," Skull pleaded. "I have to have it. No, I need it."

"No you don't, let's go."

Skull shook his head and began muttering to himself. "No, no, I need it. It's the only way to make them stop." Jason glanced over at the boy who clenched his hair. "They won't stop. They'll keep on every day. Laughing every day. Every day. Every day. Only Serean can make them stop."

Jason's face showed terror as he witnessed the episode.

"Skull," he whispered as he grabbed the guy's wrist. He had to fight the urge to slap him.

Skull stopped speaking and looked up at Jason's face.

"Do you hear yourself?" Jason asked. "She's already brainwashing you."

Skull looked down at the floor. He wondered if there was some truth in Jason's words. He glanced over at Serean's motionless body and all those thoughts evaporated. Truly he did want that power and he really wanted her. No one else gave him the attention and affection she offered. He just wanted to feel her touch again. What more, he desired to see Kimberly's shocked face when he arrived at the dance with a girl prettier than her hanging on his arm. And even more, he wished to silence their laughter at his expense for good.

Jason yanked Skull by the collar bringing his head back to Earth.

"We have to go now," Jason whispered.

"But Serean..." Skull weakly argued.

Jason rolled his eyes. "If I have to drag you I will." He grabbed Skull's wrist. "You'll thank me for this later."

Jason grasped the knob and immediately released it with a silenced yelp. He glanced down at the red hue surrounding his palm in the shape of the round doorknob.

Serean's lips formed into a smile. "You boys weren't considering leaving my side?" she laughed. She turned around, her transparent body sending off frozen waves in their direction. Her cold eyes met theirs. "Now were you?"

Skull shook his head. "Never, my queen."

Serean grinned. "Then my thoughts were correct in that no good man with a wise heart would do something as foolish as betray me."

Jason looked over at Skull's focused eyes. He frowned then turned to meet Serean's sweet smile. He had to admit that her face made him feel weak.

Jason shook his head and collected himself. "Look, Serean, I changed my mind. I don't want your gift anymore."

Serean's brow narrowed. "Jason, think about what you're doing."

"I have," Jason replied. "I know what kind of person you are and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Jason, that is not the answer I wanted to hear," Serean said in a sing-song voice.

Jason clenched his fists. Her face still held a smirk.

"Just let us go," Jason spoke. "You're free. Just promise you'll only do good and we'll leave it at that."

Serean laughed. "Now Jason, what sort of mischief did you think I would perform?" She raised her eyebrows. "I believe you too have heard the vicious rumors surrounding my character." She stepped forward and put her hand on Skull's shoulder. "I've already cleared the lies with Skullovitch." She offered her hand to Jason. "Come. Let me show you what your life can be. Give into me and you'll find true happiness."

Skull's eyes lit up.

Jason found his fingers twitching. They desperately wanted to reach out and grasp Serean's concluding an agreement on exchange of power. Serean whistled, that sweet melody hypnotizing Jason's ears. He glanced up, a trickle of saliva dripping from his lip. Serean's brightened face persuaded him to take the offer. The outline of her silver hair swayed in time with his heartbeat. The frozen air chilled his arm, sending an acute pain from his wrist through his elbow. He squeezed and released his fist in a vain attempt to alleviate the tingling.

Jason shut his eyes and tried to imagine himself as the red ranger. He thought of all the times he and his friends heeded Zordon's warnings and fought against the evil that threatened his hometown. The memories of his friends' smiling faces popped into his brain. He smiled at the thought of them, slightly warming his body. Serean moved in closer, dangling her fingers over his head. Jason shook away the shivers, but more took their place. His skin became pale and his breathing slowed. He could imagine Serean's lovely face staring into his. He wanted to touch her, stroke her body up and down. He could almost feel her frosted lips upon his. Jason tried to block out those thoughts. All he had to do was think back to the ones who wished him a safe return. Jason's eyes shot open as he remembered being torn away from his friends' grip. His stomach twisted as he imagined the five of them back at the Command Center worrying over his condition. He had to escape for them. He had to destroy the ice witch for them, for Angel Grove, for the world. The gorgeous Kimberly was expecting him to do the right thing and rid their lovely Earth of Serean.

Kimberly. If there was anyone worth fighting for it was her. He shut his eyes and imagined Kimberly's soft hands grasping his. Her wide smile caked in pink gloss spilled her sincerest relief of his return with Serean removed. He saw her hugging him and leaning her lips up to his ear. She giggled softly and whispered of the amount of concern she had during his disappearance. He turned to smile at her brown eyes.

Serean stepped forward once more. She wiggled her fingers around his head, distorting his memories of Kimberly. Then she grinned with a tiny cackle as she added one more ingredient to his thoughts in an attempt to rid him of the friendly warmth that fought her influence.

The warm feeling vanished as the image of Tommy entered his brain. The green ranger smirked and slipped his arm around Kimberly's shoulder. He pulled the giggling pink ranger closer to his body. He kissed her on the cheek, then the chin, then the neck. He ignored Jason's presence and grasped Kimberly's shoulders. He stared into her eyes with his perfect ones. He told her repeatedly how much he cared for her. Jason searched for the record player in order to fix the broken skip, but none came into view. The other rangers patted Tommy on the back, congratulating him on his new role as their leader. Tommy thanked each one of them, making sure to announce that he would do a superior job compared to the failure that was Jason. Jason called out to the crowd. They were all so wrapped up in their own celebration that their ears could not hear his voice. They all turned their backs on their former leader. Tommy turned around and smirked at Jason. He mouthed one word to him, _loser_.

Jason opened his eyes to meet the concerned face of Serean.

"It's not fair, is it?" she asked with pouty lips.

Jason shook his head.

"Tommy yearns to see you suffer," Serean said stroking the red ranger's face.

Jason tried to block those words out of his head.

"No, Tommy's my friend," Jason argued short of breath.

Serean's eyebrows raised. "You say he's your friend, Jason, but what kind of friend would treat you in such a horrid way?"

Jason placed his hands over his ears.

Serean removed them and spoke slowly so he could grasp every word. "Did he not humiliate you thrice today?"

Jason nodded.

"And does he not find other ways to hurt you?" Serean asked.

Jason tried to speak, but lacked the words needed.

Serean smiled. "He wants to see you in extreme agony. Why allow him that pleasure? He already stole your Kimberly from you, what else does he want to take?"

Jason refused to hear another word, but his curiosity kept him interested.

"Your powers? Your dignity? Your friends?" Serean asked. She leaned in closer. "Your title? Your position as leader?"

Jason's eyes widened in fury. He turned to meet the witch's smile.

"He wants it, does he not?" Serean asked.

Jason nodded with a heavy sigh. "He does."

"I know the kind of man he is," Serean spoke. "No task is too great. He will take any route possible to steal that title from underneath you. He will continue to take and take until there is nothing left for you to possess. You'll be left with nothing."

Jason growled.

"I advise you, Jason, Tommy is not your friend."

Jason stared at Serean who gazed back with a serious expression.

"He's not your friend," she repeated. "You are justified in wanting him removed."

She walked away leaving Jason speechless.

"Can the two of you now see why you were brought before me?" Serean asked. She raised her hands above her head. "The two of you are alone in a world of strangers. Even your very friends cannot be trusted. I heard your desperate pleas and you have besought me for assistance. It is a pathetic sound in my ear but I have pity on you both." She looked into the eyes of the two teenagers. "If you are true to me then I shall grant your requests. Have I left anything unclear?"

"You don't have to worry about me, my queen," Skull replied. He knelt down before her and bowed his head. "I am your loyal servant."

Jason's eyes widened.

"And what do you ask me in return for this loyalty?" Serean questioned with a grin.

"Only the things you promised," Skull answered meeting her eyes. "I beg you for that power."

"And you shall receive it," Serean replied. "But first you must prove your loyalty."

"Anything," Skull responded. "If you will give me what you promised."

"In time, my faithful one," Serean replied. "As you can see I have not reached the extent of my power. I cannot take my true form until I become stronger. I need you to follow every order I give you until the time comes in which your powers may be released."

"Then I don't get them now?" Skull asked.

"My dear, you are not ready for such abilities," Serean replied patting Skull on the shoulder. She stopped short of Jason. "Have you come to a decision yet, my darling one?"

Jason tried to form an answer, but every thought that came to his mind was one of hatred projected at Tommy.

"I can't," Jason muttered.

Serean frowned. "Dear lad, you must think of what you're giving up. You'll be forever losing your chance to prove your worth to Thomas Oliver. He'll always succeed in his plans to cause you harm. You do not wish for that, do you?" Jason shook his head. Serean moved behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Does thou remember the very thoughts that surfaced your mind right before you freed me?"

Jason thought. He clearly recalled thinking in that one moment if he had the chance to destroy Tommy he would take it, even if it came in the form of Serean. He gazed into her eyes. Those lovely eyes held a hypnotic charm on his mind. He took hold of her misty hand.

Jason turned around to face the witch. "If you can make me stronger than Tommy I...I couldn't thank you enough."

"Then your desire of strength over Thomas shall be granted," Serean said with a laugh. "Stronger in body, sharper in thought, quicker in movement, vicious in combat."

"Yes." Jason stared into Serean's eyes. "You give me that and I'll serve you."

Serean's wicked smile increased. "Then it is agreed."

She stepped back and pointed her fingers at the teens. She cackled while she zapped blue lightening at the both of their necks. They screamed out in pain as the light scorched their skin. When the pain stopped and the flashes of light vanished they looked down at the medallions decorating their necks. They each wore an identical silver chain that fastened just below the collarbone. In the center was a gemstone similar in style to the one on Serean's box, only smaller. The two examined the stone, surprised to find it cold upon their fingers.

"These stones contain all the power you will ever need," Serean explained. "Be warned that you may not use your new gifts for some time. You must remain calm and continue with your regular lives until the time I am at full power. At that time your energy will reach its peak and you will no longer be trapped by your ridiculous human emotions. At that point the stone will glow and the powers will be at your command."

"And no one will ever laugh at me again," Skull muttered.

Serean nodded at the smaller boy.

Jason remained silent as he stroked the jewel over and over.

"In the mean time, Skullovitch," Serean said approaching said boy. "I need you to tell everyone who will listen about my infinate power and how I will soon rule all." She stroked Skull's chin. "Will you take this task upon yourself?"

Skull nodded. "You can count on me."

"Do this and you will see your powers rise before your eyes on the day I come to power," Serean spoke. She kissed Skull on the cheek. "One last thing before you set off." Skull gave her all of his attention. "You mustn't tell Thomas Oliver or any of his friends, for danger will arise if he discovers my presence in this world."

"What kind of dangers?" Skull asked.

That question sparked Jason's interest as well.

Serean gazed into Skull's eyes. "If he does he will do anything within his power to keep you from owning your gift. He wants you to remain as a nobody." She looked at Jason. "The both of you." She returned her eyes to Skull. "He may even destroy me, then out of anger of my release destroy you."

Skull suddenly wondered if releasing Serean was the right thing to do after all. Upon the weak look in Serean's eyes all that doubt dropped.

"I will," Skull said taking hold of her hand.

"Then I entrust you with this task."

Serean kissed Skull's forehead which teleported him back to the area he stood before she captured him.

"Jason," Serean spoke. The red ranger gave her his full attention. "I understand your intense worries. And I know why his majesty sent you after me."

"Majesty?" Jason asked.

Serean's brow narrowed. "Zordon."

Jason's eyes widened as he remembered his mission.

"How do you know about Zordon?" he asked.

"Did thou thinkest I lacked knowledge of your king?"

"He's not a king," Jason argued.

"You treat him as if he is," Serean replied. "Sends you and your friends on dangerous quests daily. You fulfill his every order without a thought of your own."

"No, Zordon would never tell us wrong. He made us..."

"Power rangers? To bring you into his favor of course."

Jason shook his head. "No, no, you're wrong."

"Am I? Zordon was in league with the evil wizard who trapped me in that box," Serean said pointing to the object that crashed by the window when they landed inside the building. "Did you think he was incapable of sinful acts? He's human, is he not?"

Jason went silent.

"Do you think he's as loyal to you as you are him?" Serean inquired.

Jason rose his eyes to meet hers.

Serean circled the ranger. "What if I were to tell you that at this very minute he's planning on making Thomas your superior?"

"He wouldn't!" Jason barked. "I know he wouldn't. You're a liar. I should've never let you out!"

Serean giggled. "Don't believe me? See for yourself."

Serean twirled her hands around one another. Thin, gray smoke drifted from her fingers. The cirrus clouds formed into a round orb. The center of the figure cleared up and showed the interior of the Command Center. Jason squinted his eyes until he made out the outline of the other rangers. They were all smiling. Not a single one of them had a look of worry upon their face. Kimberly smiled the widest out of anyone there. He caught a glimpse of Zack laughing. The two people he imagined would be the most concerned about his disappearance shined with glee.

The beautiful Tommy stepped forward in front of Zordon as requested. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Tommy," he heard Zordon's voice speak. "Jason's whereabouts with Serean..." the sound cut out for seconds at a time. "Jason...weak-minded...your deepest desire...will come true...I'm putting you in charge of this mission...prove...true leadership."

Serean smiled at the sound of Jason's knuckles cracking.

The foggy orb vanished.

"I don't believe it," Jason whispered.

"I understand it's a heartbreaking sight, but I had to show you the truth," Serean explained with false pity. "But as I've told you before, Tommy is not your friend."

"I can see that now," Jason spoke with fury in his voice.

Jason's heart broke between the fact that his friends would care so little for him and turn on him so quickly, and anger at Tommy that he would willingly treat him as an inferior, as well as Zordon for betraying him.

"You're the only one I can trust now," Jason said to Serean.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Command Center the rangers lit up as Alpha announced having found Jason's location.

"Good work, Alpha 5," Zordon called.

"So where is he?" Zack asked.

"He's being held in the abandonned Lyle building downtown," Alpha answered.

"By Serean?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm afraid so, Rangers," Zordon replied. "His energy reading is high. I doubt he's under her control."

"Alright!" Zack cheered. He then high-fived Billy and Kimberly.

The five looked up with glee.

"Tommy," Zordon called. The green ranger stepped forward with a high smile on his face. "Now that we know of Jason's whereabouts with Serean I'm sending you to rescue him. There's a high chance that she's trying everything in her power to trick Jason. Remember, she goes after those who are weak-minded. Do not allow her to read your deepest desire. She'll make you believe it will come true." Tommy nodded. "You all must go. Tommy, I'm putting you in charge of this mission. Be careful, she'll prove to be a difficult nemesis. If Jason's as strong as I believe he'll show true leadership and overcome her trickery."

"I understand, Zordon," Tommy replied. "Alright guys, let's go get him."

The five readied themselves.

"Preparing for teleport," Alpha announced.

He pressed a few buttons on the control board and the rangers flashed to Jason's current location.

* * *

Serean paced around Jason.

"I know that Zordon wants you to capture me and bring me back to him," Serean spoke. "For our mission to succeed, he must not know that I have shown you the truth."

"How do we do that?" Jason asked.

"I'm still weak," Serean replied. "It's going to take me at least a fortnight to take my true form. I should be able to adapt to a human form by next week. I need this time to rest. I'll take that time inside the box. Take the box to Zordon and tell him that I'm trapped inside."

"He won't believe that," Jason retorted.

"He will if you come up with a good excuse," Serean laughed.

Jason searched his brain for something to say. Ever since becoming a power ranger he and his friends had to come up with "excuses" to leave or hide the reason for their sudden absence. Jason laughed to himself as he thought of how good of a liar he himself had become.

"One last thing before I depart," Serean said. She took hold of Jason's arm and brought it to her mouth.

"Ouch!" Jason howled as a sharp pain stabbed his skin. "What did you do?" he asked as he jerked his arm away. He looked down at the stream of blood leaking from the wound then back up at her crimson stained lips.

Serean spit the blood into a scarlet locket around her wrist.

"I need your blood to hide the smell of my own."

"Why?"

"I understand that Zordon has special objects that will detect my presence. If a ranger's blood is above my own it will cancel out mine when I emerge."

Jason nodded.

"Now keep our plans secret," Serean warned. "I'll see you before long."

Her figure transformed into a cloud and seeped into the opening of the box. Jason hurried to the box and sloppily wrapped the chains around them. Serean explained to him when he asked, that only the correct spell could bind her inside a second time, and the only one capable of doing so was dead.

Suddenly the other five rangers entered the room. Jason glanced behind him to see the colored flashes transform into the figures of his friends. He tucked the medallion inside his shirt and turned to greet them.

"Jason!" Kimberly called. She ran up and hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground.

"You're okay!" Zack cried.

Jason clasped hands with his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jason replied. "We caught her." He pointed to the chained box.

"So she's locked up?" Billy asked.

Jason nodded.

"Jason!" Kimberly cried upon seeing the blood leaking down his arm. "What happened?"

"She wasn't too happy with the result," Jason laughed. "Tried to take me with her."

Trini pulled more bandages out of her purse and wrapped the wound. Jason thanked her.

"Is this the only injury?" Trini asked.

"Yep," Jason said.

"Where's Skull?" Kimberly asked.

"He's safe," Jason answered.

"But this building is frozen shut," Billy reminded.

Jason replied, "I made Serean transport him outside before locking her away."

"How did you get her inside?" Tommy asked. "Zordon said it was impossible."

Jason quickly answered, "Well, we told her we didn't want what she had to offer anymore. It took some work to convince Skull, but in the end he agreed. And without keeping her end of the deal she was automatically put back in the box. Something about rules."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe," Kimberly said giving Jason another hug.

"And that this is over with," Trini added.

The others laughed and spoke their agreement with Trini's statement.

Jason picked up the box and said to the others, "Let's get this where it belongs."

They all agreed. The only one without a smile on his face was Tommy. For some reason, the chilled atmosphere gave him a reason to believe that something about Jason's story lacked truth.


	5. Consuming

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

At long last, I have now added a fifth chapter to this story. This chapter is a transition between the last chapter and the next. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within a week. I thank you for bearing with me and patiently waiting for the next installment.

Thank you Ghostwriter, UnromanticPoetess, Project314, and Anonymously Anonymous for your reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate your feedback.

* * *

The rangers teleported to the command center. Zordon smiled at the sight of the sealed box in Jason's hands.

"Good work, rangers," Zordon spoke. "As long as Serean remains inside that box, the world is spared from her horrendous powers." He turned to Jason and a grave expression came over his face. "You have tasted only a sample of her capabilities. Alpha will take the box and have it stored where her evil can never touch humanity.

Jason's rising guilt almost brought a confession to his lips when the robot came to retrieve the box. When his eyes witnessed Kimberly's hand slipping into Tommy's the guilt subsided and his grip on the treasure hardened.

"Jason, Zordon ordered for me to put this away," Alpha argued.

"Oh, sorry," Jason said upon returning to reality. "I was daydreaming." He released his hold on the box and watched as Alpha took it into a separate room connected to the control room. Jason watched the robot placed the box on a shelf and set up a password protected force field around the surrounding area.

Tommy's brow narrowed and he pursed his lips.

"Something wrong, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy turned to her and shook his head. "Nah, just thinking about something."

"It's been a long day, we could all use some rest," Kimberly said upon laying her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"You have done well, rangers," Zordon announced. "You may return to your homes and partake in a well-earned rest."

"I'm down for that," Jason said exaggerating a yawn.

"Farewell, rangers," Zordon spoke as the six of them departed for home.

They regenerated outside the front of the youth center where Kimberly and Tommy parked their bikes. Billy and Zack laced up their roller-skates and said a quick goodbye before speeding off down the street.

"It's been one crazy day," Kimberly said glancing over to Tommy and Jason.

"Yeah, and that's my fault," Jason said. He coughed into his hand then said, "I'm sorry I put you guys through that."

"It's alright," Tommy said smacking Jason on the shoulder. Jason replied with a fake smile.

Suddenly an icy sensation overtook Jason's body. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around one other, trying to rub away the cold. He began to cough in which his breath expelled in the air in the form of fog.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Kimberly gasped.

"S-so c-c-cold," Jason muttered behind chattering teeth.

"What are you talking about it's warm out here," Trini responded kneeling down beside Jason.

"It's so cold," Jason repeated. He sat down and pulled his knees up against his chest. The other three remained baffled as they watched the fog escape the red ranger's mouth.

"Something weird is going on here," Kimberly said.

The stone laying against Jason's chest began to ice over. The frigid sheets of glass spread throughout his torso and expanded onto his clutched arms. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Through the drum beating at a quick tempo he heard the cackles of Serean's voice. Jason shut his eyes and gritted his teeth hating himself for accepting Serean's gift. His hand reached up and grasped his shirt, taking hold of the jewel beneath the cloth. His grip tightened. The cold seeped through the cotton fibers. Jason's fingers froze in place.

"We should get him inside," said Trini.

Tommy and Kimberly agreed, each one of them grabbing one of Tommy's arms and heaving him to his feet. The red ranger leaned on Tommy's shoulder with heavy breathing. Kimberly and Trini looked upon him in horror as his skin slowly lost color.

"Alright, let's take this one step at a time," Kimberly said moving and trying to keep Jason in synchrony with her feet.

"Yeah, just follow us, Jason," Tommy added.

"I can't move, too cold," Jason replied before falling back. Tommy caught him before he crashed to the pavement. Their leader laid unconscious in his hands. Tommy nearly dropped him when the ice on Jason's body transferred to his own and tingled through his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy shook his head. "He's cold. He feels so cold."

"You think this has anything to do with Serean?" Trini asked.

"But Serean's been put away," Kimberly replied. "She can't hurt him now…can she?"

Tommy's eyes widened and they switched over to the wound on Jason's arm. "She hurt him," he spoke. "Maybe somehow she poisoned him through this." The girls glanced down while Tommy ripped the bandages off his friend's arm.

"Oh gross!" Kimberly squealed.

"It looks worse," Trini added. "Like it grew."

The sore left behind by the bite had indeed expanded by an inch and a half in circumference. The edges were laced in a crystallized, white substance. The three of them watched as the ice continued to cross over the entire sore.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied.

Tommy gently stroked the wound. Jason's eyes shot open and the marking vanished along with the ice. Jason's skin returned back to its normal tan shade. Jason's breath slowed until he was able to speak again without gasping or shivering.

"Jason, man, you okay?" Tommy asked.

Jason looked around at his surroundings before turning his attention to the other male. Tommy exchanged glances with the girls then repeated his question.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jason replied. "What just happened?"

"Something weird," Kimberly answered.

Trini added, "I think it was your body ridding itself of Serean's infection."

Jason looked down at his arm where the bite mark used to be. He ran his hand over the area to find it without any sort of deformities.

Jason tried to lift himself up and fell back down. The other three helped lift their friend to his feet. Trini volunteered to drive him home. Jason thanked her and stepped inside the car. Once the seatbelt was fastened he leaned his head against the headrest and took another deep breath. Trini stared at her friend until he gave her a reassuring smile. Trini turned the ignition and silently drove Jason to his house. Once he stepped inside his house and was greeted by his parents Trini took that as a sign that she could rest upon returning home.

* * *

Tommy offered to escort Kimberly home. Kimberly laughed as she informed him that if anyone were to attack she would most likely be able to handle them. Tommy nodded yet wanted the honor of performing said service. Kimberly gave in, glad to spend any moment in his presence that chance would allow her.

The bike ride home was mostly silent. Kimberly continuously glanced over in Tommy's direction. She frowned at the distant look he had on his face. Kimberly cleared her throat with no avail. She then called his name twice which he ignored. Kimberly scowled and braked the bike. Tommy pedaled up a little ways before he noticed Kimberly's wheels were not in synchrony with his. Tommy stopped and looked over his shoulder to find Kimberly staring after him with crossed arms. Tommy turned the bike and met up beside the pink ranger.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kimberly retorted.

Tommy sighed. "Just have a lot on my mind." Tommy looked down at his tennis shoes. He figured he would probably have to do a few pushups and laps down through his neighborhood before he would be able to sleep.

"About Jason?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. "I just don't get it, Kim," he said. "I know something's not right." Kimberly had a confused look on her face. "I mean something doesn't add up with his story."

Kimberly positioned the kickstand into the gravel and stepped off her bike. "About Serean?"

Tommy sighed. "I know I shouldn't doubt him, but something sounded off, you know what I mean?" Kimberly shook her head. Tommy continued, "I watched him when he told Zordon what happened. He kept looking around and he was sweating." Kimberly tried to speak but Tommy cut her off. "Then when Alpha put the box away he kept looking at it."

Kimberly put her hands on Tommy's. "Tommy, I know you're worried, but he's fine."

"I don't know," Tommy confessed. "It's my fault, I know. I shouldn't have been so hard on him." Tommy looked Kimberly in the eyes. "But that story just sounded so weird and out there."

"Well, Serean is not the usual enemy," Kimberly replied. Tommy nodded. Kimberly stepped back and said, "I still want to know why Serean wanted Jason." Tommy now held the look of confusion. "I mean I can see why she went after Skull, and we're sure lucky Jason was able to get through to him. But what could she give Jason?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But I hope he'll be okay."

"He will," said Kimberly. "Serean's been locked up."

Tommy wanted to hold back what was on his mind. He knew Kimberly would attack him if he spoke what had been running through his brain. Tommy let the words spill off his tongue. "If you believe him." Kimberly gaped and gasped as she stepped away from Tommy. He recollected himself before Kimberly's mouth began the assault. "Zordon warned us how dangerous she was. I don't think a small technicality would be enough to put her back."

Kimberly bit her lip. "I know what you're saying, Tommy. I also feel she shouldn't have been defeated that easily…but if Zordon believes Jason then I think we can trust his judgement. I know Jason wouldn't lie to us. And especially not to Zordon."

Tommy sighed. There was no argument to use against her there. Thus far the green ranger's record for trusting his instincts had almost always been correct. He reviewed everything he thought was wrong with Jason's story and wondered if it had more to do with his own guilt for criticizing Jason's leadership. Tommy frowned at his pride, even if he coveted the position, the role of leader went to whomever Zordon felt best deserved it. Tommy looked down at the morpher on his belt and smiled, feeling slightly ashamed for his envy when he was lucky to still be a member of the team.

"Still, I should apologize to Jason," Tommy said hopping back on his bicycle. "I sure hope he gets better."

"He will, Tommy, don't worry," Kimberly said.

Tommy returned Kimberly's smile with one of his own.

"Alright, beautiful, let's get you home," Tommy suggested.

Kimberly giggled and followed after her friend.

* * *

The morning arrived quicker than those having to wake wanted it to. The rangers could smile knowing that Serean's reign over the earth had been cut short.

They met up at the lockers as they did every morning before class. Tommy and Kimberly arrived hand-in-hand to meet the faces of three of their friends. Their smiles fell when they noticed the others had none.

Kimberly's eyes surveyed the presence of Trini, Zack, and Billy. "Hey, you guys," Kimberly said with a hint of panic in her voice. "Where's Jason?"

"We don't know," Trini replied.

"We tried contacting him a few minutes ago, but he didn't answer," Zack added.

Tommy muttered a curse under his breath.

"Maybe we should try again," Kimberly suggested. "Maybe he overslept."

"I hope that's all," Trini responded.

The five huddled over in a secluded area in the corner. Tommy surveyed the area making sure no one was watching before nodding to Zack.

Zack rose the communicator to his lips and called upon Jason.

Jason's communicator chimed. He glanced up at the nightstand and contemplated whether he should reach his freezing arm out of the warm comfort of his blanket. He reached out and grasped the device. His glossy eyes stared down at the communicator before finally answering.

"Jason, are you okay?" Zack asked.

Jason held in a hiss of pain generating from his stomach. "Hey, guys, I'm not feeling too well."

"Jason, what's wrong?" Trini asked not hiding the concern in her voice.

"I don't know," Jason answered. "I'm so cold. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You don't think Serean put a spell on him, do you?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should teleport to the command center," Billy suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tommy chimed.

"No!" commanded Jason.

"Jase, man…" Zack began.

"I don't want you worrying about me," Jason replied. "I'm sure it's temporary."

"Yeah, well I'd feel better if I knew that for sure," Tommy retorted.

"I don't want you to," Jason argued.

"Look, Jason, I'm just looking out for—"

Despite his frigid state Jason's blood began to boil. "I don't need you sticking your nose in my life, Tommy."

"Jason," Tommy said trying to remain calm. "Serean attacked you yesterday, I think we should ask Zordon if your condition has anything to do with her."

"She's gone, Tommy!" Jason barked. "Why can't you leave it at that? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Whoa, Jason, calm down," Zack interrupted. "He didn't say anything like that. He's just worried about you."

"We all are," Kimberly added.

Jason sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want, but I won't be happy if you go behind my back." With those words Jason hung up.

"What's wrong with Jason?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tommy answered.

"His ill temper might have something to do with his ailments," Billy suggested.

The five stood in silence for a few seconds. It was finally Tommy who broke the silence and reached for his communicator. "I don't care what Jason says, I don't want him to get worse. I say we teleport."

The others agreed. They made sure no one was looking before teleporting.

* * *

The five rangers landed securely in the command center.

"Rangers," Alpha cheered. "Where's Jason?"

"That's what we came here for, Zordon," Tommy said stepping forward.

Their leader surveyed the worried faces before him. "Jason has become ill."

"Yeah, and he's acting weird," Kimberly stated.

"He snapped at Tommy for wanting to help him," Zack added.

"Zordon, do you think Serean did something to him?" Trini asked stepping up beside Tommy.

"It is possible a part of her transferred to his blood when she wounded him," Zordon replied. The rangers stood there, all having questions ready to jump off their tongues.

"How? Why?" Billy asked.

Zordon responded, "Serean has the ability to transfer powers from herself to her mortal servants."

"But Jason's not her servant," Kimberly retorted.

"No," Zordon announced. "But she may have done so unintentionally when she injured him." Zordon remained silent for a few seconds while a dark thought came to his mind. "However, I fear that something worse may have happened."

"What?" the rangers asked in unison, although none of them wanted to know the truth.

"Did Jason mention how Serean attacked him?" Zordon asked.

The five looked amongst each other while trying to come up with an answer. They collected that he never told him.

"Rangers, it is crucial to know if she bit him," said Zordon. "If she was able to secure a mortal's blood through a bite it gives her access to escape the confines of the box."

"How?" Billy asked.

"The reason Serean was branded an evil witch among the council was not only because of her selfish agenda for using her powers," Zordon began. "Back when Serean was a revered witch, it was made illegal by the elders for any sorceror to use magic for evil purposes. It had been rumored for nearly a decade that Serean went against the law, taking advantage of innocent humans, and using her spells to fulfill her own desires for ultimate power, even at the cost of hundreds of lives. Before her capture, she had been accused of using mortal blood in her practice, several times stealing from farm animals, but she found that human blood was the most effective to work her magic. She was arrested by orders of the chief sorceror and brought before the council where she was trialed for murder in addition to dark magic." Zordon looked upon the horrified faces of the five teenagers. "Her most common method of mixing human blood with her own came from biting the victim, stealing their blood, then expelling it inside an enchanted locket she wore about her wrist."

"So you think Serean bit Jason?" Tommy asked.

"And is using his blood to do spells?" Zack added.

"I fear that may be so, rangers," Zordon replied.

The three who had witnessed Jason's attack the night before exchanged glances. Kimberly folded her hands up against her lips. Tommy muttered curses to himself under his breath. The others did all in their power not to make eye-contact with each other as they processed all Zordon told them.

"That injury did look pretty bad last night," Kimberly said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but it didn't look like a human bite mark," Tommy retorted.

"More like a wild animal," Trini added.

"Last night?" Zack asked. He looked over at Billy who replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, right before he had a sick spell," Trini revealed.

"A lot like the one he had a few minutes ago," Kimberly stated.

"Wait," Zack said raising his hand. He wiped the sweat off his nose and mouth before speaking again. "You're saying that Jason got sick last night and you didn't inform us." Zack pointed to Billy and himself. Billy's hands positioned themselves on his hips and he gave them the same irate look as Zack.

The other three became speechless.

"We're a team, you can't keep stuff like that from us," said Zack.

Billy nodded.

"We're sorry," Trini said.

"Yeah, we didn't…" Kimberly began.

"Rangers, you must keep your attention focused on the important matters at hand," Zordon spoke. "If Serean's blood mixed with Jason's it may be what is affecting his mood."

"Is there any way to help him?" Tommy asked.

Zordon closed his eyes and said, "There is nothing you can do to speed it. This spell will pass within two days."

"So he should be better by tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"You are correct, Billy," Zordon answered. "But you must find out how he was injured. If Jason was bitten Alpha will have to destroy the box along with Serean."

The rangers confirmed their mission and teleported back to the school. Zack made it known that he would venture over to Jason's house after school and find out the story. Tommy announced that he would accompany Zack. Zack still resented Tommy and the girls for not being completely honest with him, but agreed.

"I sure hope Jason wasn't bitten," Kimberly stated. "Taking his blood, that's so gross."

"Wait!" Trini exclaimed. The other four turned their attention to the yellow ranger. "We didn't check on Skull, what if she bit him? Zordon said she needed the blood of a mortal, not necessarily a ranger."

"We'll find out when we get to class," Tommy said. The five rushed off to their first class.

They stepped in the classroom mere seconds before the final bell rang. Ms. Appleby marked them as present, taking the time to remind the entire class why it was important to be on time.

"Is Jason not joining us this morning?" Ms. Appleby asked the five as they took their seats.

"He's sick," Tommy replied.

"Oh," Ms. Appleby said feeling immediate shame. "Well I hope he gets better." She glanced over the roster one more time. She crinkled her nose then looked to the back row. "Bulk," she said. The boy mentioned looked up from the graffiti he currently scribbled on the desk. "Where's Skull? Aren't you two always together?"

Bulk narrowed his eyes. "He's sick too."

"Really?" Ms. Appleby asked. Usually both were either absent or present. She knew the two of them often skipped class, but never could recall one skipping without the other.

"Yeah," Bulk replied. "You can call his house if you don't believe me. He got sick last night."

"How?" Tommy asked.

Bulk glared at the green ranger.

"How? I mean what were the symptoms?"

"Boys," Ms. Appleby cried. The two ignored her.

"It was weird," Bulk answered. "He was cold. You know, like yesterday. Only without the weird freezing."

"Sounds just like Jason," Trini stated.

"I didn't want to leave him there alone," Bulk muttered to himself. Bulk stabbed the pencil into the desk. The lead embedded into the surface and snapped away from the rest of the pencil.

Bulk stayed over at Skull's house until two in the morning when Mrs. Skullovitch insisted that he either stay the night or go home and sleep. Skull looked Bulk in the eyes with a pale gloss covering his own and assured him that he would be alright. Bulk demanded that Skull call him if he felt any worse. Skull agreed then fell back into slumber. Skull's mother drove Bulk home. Her mind was full of questions, but feared what she would find out. Despite their outward appearance, anyone who knew the Skullovitch family knew they were devoted parents. She returned home, hoping her son would open up if his condition worsened.

* * *

Kimberly hated the state of not knowing. So many times throughout the day she wanted to check on Jason. Tommy told them that it be best if they left Jason alone to get his rest until he and Zack went to check on him later on.

She tried her best to forget about the red ranger writhing in pain. She hummed to herself, at times the lyrics broke through. Even the cheeriest of songs ended up switching to dark songs telling the story of the doomed. Kimberly scratched her head (or would have would it not mess up her hair) as she pondered where she learned those morbid songs.

Kimberly walked to her locker and checked her reflection in the mirror that permanently hung eye-level. She made sure every hair was secure, more of a way to ease her nerves than vanity. Kimberly sighed and stepped back, tossing her backpack over her shoulder. Kimberly raised her hand to close the metal door when another hand, larger than her own, slammed it shut. Kimberly stared at the hand, obviously belonging to a female, the nails coated in black nail polish.

The pink ranger turned to face three females who glared at her. One Kimberly recognized as Rebecca, Skull's older sister. She wore a black tank top with a wilting white rose across the chest on top of a black mesh, long-sleeved shirt. Her legs were wrapped in rust red stockings and a black, fake leather miniskirt. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders in a rockabilly fashion. Rebecca's fingernails gave her away as the girl who slammed Kimberly's locker. The girl standing to the right of Rebecca was one she often saw hanging with the infamous duo, Kimberly once heard Skull refer to her as Sharkie. She wore a white, tattered dress over black leggings and combat boots. Her dirty-blonde curls tangled about her head. The third girl was one Kimberly never met by the name of Heather. She had short red hair and wore a form-fitting, black tankini and tight blue jeans.

"You startled me," Kimberly said with a nervous laugh.

The three continued to glare.

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"You can say that," Rebecca replied with pure hatred in her voice.

"Can I just tear her hair out, please?" Heather asked.

"That would seem just," Rebecca answered, momentarily turning her hazel eyes to Heather. Her cold eyes returned to the target.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

Rebecca moved forward backing Kimberly up against her locker.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well you should've thought about that yesterday?" Rebecca growled.

Kimberly raised her eyebrows. "Yester…" Kimberly trailed off when she suddenly remembered what she did to Skull the previous day.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Sharkie said, spitting in Kimberly's face. Kimberly wiped the clear liquid from her face with a tissue she had stashed in her backpack.

"You've hurt Eugene for the last time," Rebecca said grabbing Kimberly's hair.

Kimberly dropped the tissue and stammered, "Look, I…"

"Oh, she's going to cry now," Sharkie laughed.

"Boo-hoo," Heather said wringing her hands against her eyes and mocking sobs.

"Really, I…" Kimberly tried to say.

Rebecca grabbed Kimberly by her collar and slammed her against the locker. Kimberly winced and let out a small cry which Heather and Sharkie mocked. Kimberly wanted to clench her fists and teach these girls a lesson, but feared she would expose her secret. She had the strength to release herself from Rebecca's grasp, but knew if she jerked herself free a fight would break out.

"I don't know what you did to him, but he hasn't spoke or eaten since yesterday morning," Rebecca growled. "Sharkie here saw what you did, but you better thank the stars that I didn't see it." Her eyes burned into Kimberly's. "Trust me, if I did, your face would've been all over the pavement."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, really," Kimberly cried.

"You didn't?" Sharkie asked maneuvering herself in front of Kimberly. "I think your words were 'no girl will ever date you.'" Heather smacked her lips and Rebecca's glare intensified. Sharkie grabbed hold of Kimberly's chin. "I was going to ask him to the dance, but now because of you he'll probably never want to date anyone again."

Kimberly raised her hand in an attempt to grasp Sharkie's wrist and move it from her face. Sharkie was a step ahead of her and jerked her hand from Kimberly's face then backhanded her in the mouth.

Kimberly stood up and clenched her fists, moving forward and readying to retaliate against the blonde. The blow was nothing compared to what she received on a regular day in battle, but it was now a matter of pride.

Rebecca put her hand against Sharkie's arm and nodded for her to step back. Kimberly dropped her fists. Rebecca pushed her weight against Kimberly and grabbed a set of Kimberly's bangs.

"You hurt my family and you pay," Rebecca stated. She held out her hand. Heather grinned maliciously. Sharkie reached into her purse and placed a pair of metal scissors in Rebecca's outstretched palm. Rebecca clenched the scissors without tearing her attention from Kimberly. "You hurt my brother's confidence, now I'm going to do the same to you." Rebecca parted the scissors and positioned them around Kimberly's hair. Kimberly growled and pushed the eldest Skullovitch sibling off of her.

Rebecca dropped the scissors and yelled as she grabbed Kimberly and threw her against the locker. The metal spaces sticking out of the locker scratched up Kimberly's arm. Kimberly jumped up and positioned herself in a defensive stance. Rebecca's fist came for Kimberly's face. Kimberly blocked Rebecca's arm and struck her in the side. Heather came at Kimberly from behind and dug her nails into the pink ranger's back. Kimberly swiftly turned around and kicked Heather in the stomach. The redhead fell to the ground, smashing her chin on the tiles. Kimberly held back as much force as she could. Trying to be careful, she did not time her moves correctly and Rebecca's fist collided with her cheek the second she turned back around. Kimberly's head smacked up against the locker. Kimberly held her throbbing head; she checked her fingers for blood and sighed in relief upon finding none. Rebecca punched Kimberly in the nose then stepped on her foot. Kimberly turned on her uninjured heel and kicked Rebecca in one shin then the other. The girl fell on her knees. Kimberly slid down until she sat on the floor beside Rebecca. Heather sat up, wiping away the little blood that leaked from the scab.

The other rangers came running. Trini gasped and held her hands against her cheeks. Tommy and Zack stared at the participants with gaping mouths. Billy tried to make sense of what happened. Before they had the chance to join up with Kimberly they heard shouts and chants from crowd circling the fighters. Principal Kaplan threatened that anyone who did not depart from the scene with detention. He had his hands on his hips, his mouth opened just as wide as the boys.

"Kimberly, I'm surprised at you," Kaplan spoke.

"Kimberly, what happened?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly jumped up and said, "I was only defending myself."

Rebecca also stood, her eyes never parting from the pink ranger. When her name was called she turned to face the principal and male rangers. "And I was only defending my brother." Her steamed eyes returned to Kimberly. "This trick tease deserved what she got."

"Not enough," Heather said with a wicked grin.

"Detention, all four of you!" Kaplan yelled.

"I wasn't fighting," Sharkie muttered.

When Kaplan was out of the way Rebecca grabbed Kimberly's arm at the elbow. Her eyes pierced into Kimberly's. "This isn't over." She released Kimberly's arm with more force than necessary, her nails slicing the younger girl's skin.

"Kim, what happened?" Tommy asked again once the girls departed.

"She came after me!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Zack, Trini, and Billy turned to watch the three of them disappear down the hall. Sharkie spoke encouraging words to Rebecca. Heather appeared to be plotting for the next time she met Kimberly.

"Now I have to spend a whole day in detention because of it," Kimberly groaned.

"Wait, was that Skull's sister?" Billy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "She's mad because of what I did to Skull yesterday."

"I don't blame her there," Zack commented.

"Zack, you're supposed to be on my side," Kimberly retorted.

"I am, Kim," Zack argued. "But you were out of line yesterday."

"But I apologized," Kimberly replied. "It's still no reason for her to attack me."

Tommy nodded. "If you want, I can talk to her."

Kimberly shook her head. "Thanks, Tommy, but I can fight my own battles."

"Well maybe while you're in detention you can get some information on Skull's condition," said Billy. "Find out if he was bitten and so on."

The rest of the group nodded.

"I'd rather not have to talk to her again," Kimberly said with a sigh. She turned to Trini and said, "Will you take good notes for me?"

Trini agreed then the group split into their separate ways.

* * *

Jason found himself unable to keep his skin from shivering. He jumped up and tossed off his shirt. He grasped the jewel hanging above his heart that was just as cold as his skin. He wrapped his arms around each other blowing heat on his frozen skin. He stormed out of his bed and into the bathroom.

Jason undressed and stepped into the shower. He let the scorching beads of water warm his chilled body. For the first time since that morning he found some kind of relief. The cold still remained, but became much more bearable.

He leaned against the shower wall simply enjoying the water running down his skin. He let out a heavy sigh and glanced down at where Serean bit him the day before. The marking was gone with the exception of a few ice crystals that remained behind. The boiling stream melted away what was left of the ice. In seconds all evidence of Serean blended with the soiled water swirling down the drain. He went through the entire conversation he had with Serean in his mind; not once could he recall her mentioning the frigid effect the stone would have on his body. He only hoped that soon it would either cease or his body would adapt to her gift.

Once he finished his bath he went straight back to bed. It was not long until the cold returned, only not as severe as before. Jason looked down at the stone wondering if there was any way to contact Serean before she escaped.

In his desperation for answers Jason wrapped his body, which was already covered in flannel, long-sleeve pajamas, in a red, fleece robe and made his way downstairs. Fortunately for him his parents would both be at work until a little after five. Jason picked up the school directory and lifted the phone, dialing the correct numbers.

Skull stirred from his slumber, where he dreamed of playing a song he wrote for Serean, in which she squealed in delight and gave him a kiss after every line, at the sound of the telephone. He groaned and wondered for a second if he dreamt the whole meeting with Serean. It was only when the cold overtook his body was he trust back into reality. It was only another week or so until Serean arrived, and only a week after that until his powers reached their maximum potential. Skull wrapped the black blanket around his chilled bones before rushing in the kitchen. He picked up the phone and answered in a drowsy tone.

"What?" Skull asked.

"Skull, it's Jason, did I wake you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what you want?" Skull asked. "Did Serean tell you something?"

"No, I was hoping she'd told you something," Jason replied.

Skull sighed. "It's only a little longer." He let an evil laugh escape.

That cackle frightened the red ranger. He suddenly wondered if he should transport himself and Skull to the command center and beg Zordon for forgiveness. Perhaps if his leader forgave him he or Alpha could give him a remedy for the cold.

The stone around Jason's neck changed to a shade of amber and sent a sharp jolt through Jason's body. He dropped the phone and fell to his hands in knees in pain. He took deep breaths while the stone continued to shock him. Jason took deeper breaths and clenched his fists, rolling over on his back. He shut his eyes with excess force. Were he not a nail-biter the tips would have slit the skin on his palms.

Serean's voice appeared in Jason's head. "Do not even think of betraying me to Zordon, Jason. This is a warning, next time it will be worse." The image of Serean's scowling face and voice vanished along with the pain.

"Jason!" Skull called over the phone.

Jason reached out and clutched the phone, taking time to catch his breath before bringing the phone to his ear. "I'm sorry, Skull. I had a spasm there."

Skull did not reply right away. His thoughts were currently split between the conversation with Jason that he rather not be having and Serean's flawless body that he wanted to touch, those warm lips he desired to kiss.

"Skull, you still there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, so she didn't contact me yet," Skull said.

"Yeah, me neither," Jason responded, not entirely sure if what just happened was in fact a message from Serean. "If she does, let me know, okay."

Skull shrugged. "Sure. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." With that Skull hung up and made his way back to his bedroom.

Jason hung up the telephone and glanced down at the stone that had returned to its original shade of blue. The edge of the stone was no longer cold to the touch, nor was his skin. Jason smiled, glad to finally be free from the cold.

Jason returned to his room and picked up the communicator.

"Tommy, come in," Jason called.

The green ranger's communicator beeped and he hurried over to his open locker before answering. "I hear you, Jason.

"Tommy, great news, I'm better."

Tommy paused, "You mean you're not cold anymore."

"Yeah, I think I just needed rest."

"Are you sure this time? I mean last night the same thing happened."

Jason sneered at the communicator, imagining it was Tommy's face. "Yeah, I'm sure. Last night I wasn't completely cured, I still felt a little cold and tired. I feel just fine now."

"Okay," Tommy replied, he still felt Jason was keeping something from him. "Well you should stay home for the rest of the day anyway. I'll be over later."

"You don't have to do that," Jason said. "I'm fine."

Tommy widened his eyes. He kept looking out in the hallway and tried his best to keep his voice down and look as though he were searching through his locker. "Do you think you'll have the strength to teleport to the command center after school ends? I think it'll be best to have Billy run a few tests on you just to make sure. During lunch he invented this machine that can detect unwanted magical particles in your bloodstream."

Said blue ranger appeared just as Tommy finished his sentence. Billy raised his eyebrows and pointed to the communicator.

"It's Jason," Tommy whispered.

"Oh, hey, Jason, how are you feeling?" Billy asked.

"Just fine," Jason replied. "But really, I don't need you all worrying about me."

Billy pursed his lips then looked over at Tommy who shrugged.

"If he doesn't think he can make it, I can take the device over to his house after school," Billy suggested.

Jason heard his friend's comment and gritted his teeth. He said in a harsh tone, "I said I'm fine. There's no reason to have to check me. Don't you trust me?"

"Whoa, whoa, Jason," Billy said stepping away from the communicator.

Tommy shook his head, "We're coming over afterwards and that's it." He hung up the communicator before Jason had a chance to protest. Billy stared at Tommy with confusion. Trini and Zack met up with the two of them. Their smiles faded when they saw the perplexed look upon Billy's face and the irate one on Tommy's. "Now do you believe me? Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

Kimberly sat in the front desk in the detention room. She continued to glance back at the other three girls who sat in the back row. Rebecca's eyes burned into her. When she turned back around she could still feel those cold eyes piercing her. Kimberly looked behind her again to find all three of them staring at her. Their focus broke when Bulk walked into the room. He took a seat in the row behind Kimberly. For the first time she was glad to be in the same room as him.

"Well, what did little miss perfect do to end up in detention?" Bulk asked with a laugh.

Kimberly turned to look at the bully, her eyes still catching the stares from the back room. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine with me," Bulk said putting his feet up on the desk.

"But if you want to talk," Kimberly said turning around to face him. Bulk put his feet back on the floor and looked Kimberly in the eyes. Kimberly shuddered, never realizing how intimidating, yet comforting he could be when she was alone in a room full of people who hated her. She wondered if that was the way Skull felt everyday and the factors of both fear and protection being the reason he followed Bulk's lead so many times. "About yesterday."

Bulk frowned. "What? How you treated Skull yesterday?" Before Kimberly could answer he continued with a rise in his voice. "You know he's just starting to get better, he don't need you to make him relapse just yet."

"Bulk!" Rebecca snapped. Bulk turned to look at his best friend's sister. Rebecca closed her eyes and shook her head. Bulk nodded and apologized with his eyes.

"Not about that," Kimberly responded. "I mean yesterday after that, in the alley."

Bulk leaned against the back of the chair. She noticed the concern in his eyes and fingers drumming on the desk, despite the cold exterior he tried to portray. "What about it?" he asked once regaining control of his voice.

"After that weird thing with the weather happened, did Skull return?" Kimberly asked.

Rebecca pretended to be reading a graphic novel, but listened with interest to what Bulk and Kimberly discussed.

"He disappeared," Bulk said trying to remember what all happened. Luckily for the rangers Serean's storm blinded him to their leave. "It was almost…a long time before he came back."

"Did he tell you what happened? Anything?" Kimberly asked.

Rebecca tossed the comic on the desk. Kimberly and Bulk looked back at her. She continued to glare at the girl in pink.

"Yeah, he said…why do you care?" Bulk asked.

Kimberly bit her lip. Rebecca leaned over the desk waiting to hear Kimberly's response.

Kimberly returned her attention to Bulk and said, "Please, Bulk, the same thing happened to Jason. If you know anything, please tell me."

Rebecca scoffed. "Typical of you, princess," she said. "You pretend to care about Skull but you only care about your friend."

Kimberly glared at the older girl. "You know if I find out what happened to Jason, I'll be able to find out how to help Skull too."

Rebecca jumped to her feet, Sharkie and Heather followed her lead. She pointed her slender finger at Kimberly. "Why don't you just stay away from Skull? I've had enough of seeing him crushed because of you."

"Believe me, I don't want to be around Skull," Kimberly retorted. "I'm just trying to help him." Kimberly took a deep breath and returned her attention to Bulk. "Bulk, I'm asking you nicely. Please, whatever you know can help him."

Rebecca sighed. She longed for the same knowledge. "Answer her, Bulk," she said in a soft voice.

Bulk shook his head. "He just kept saying he was cold. That's all."

"Was he injured?" Kimberly asked. "You know, bleeding, bitten?"

Bulk shook his head again. "I don't think so, you'll have to ask him."

"I will," Rebecca said taking her seat once again. The other girls joined her, Heather making a point to confess her desire to rip Kimberly to shreds. Rebecca shook her head, "I just want my brother to get better."

"Yeah, me too," Sharkie said taking hold of Rebecca's trembling hand.

* * *

The school day ended and the three male rangers made haste in teleporting to Jason's house. Jason sat on his bed, awaiting their arrival. He shivered, but no longer because of the cold. He kept the pajama pants on, but changed into a button down shirt that hid the jewel beneath the collar. The black, green, and blue flashes of light appeared right beside Jason's bed.

Jason feigned a smile and greeted his friends.

"Hey, man, good to see you're doing better," Zack said clapping hands with Jason.

"Yeah, just needed some rest," Jason replied.

"You're in a better mood," Tommy stated.

Jason shrugged and gently smacked Tommy on the back. "Yeah, sorry about that, man. I just felt that you were trying to say I couldn't take care of myself." Jason sat back down then said, "I see now you were just looking out for me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Tommy said leaning against the closet door. He tried to block out the feeling that something still seemed off with Jason. It appeared that the red ranger was back to normal.

"Alright," Billy said taking the recording device out of his blue backpack. It was painted blue and white and had a sensor tracking inside that would display on the screen. "My new invention will monitor frequencies that are not normal for the human body of someone your age, sex, height, and physical ability. I'll start with your arm."

Jason held his breath. Billy turned on the device and waved it over Jason's arm. Billy smiled and commented that whatever wound Serean originally inflicted had healed along with the infection. Tommy suggested that Billy go ahead and survey Jason's entire body. Zack agreed to Tommy's suggestion before Jason had a chance to come up with a reason to dismiss it. Jason clenched his fists around the comforter. He stopped breathing altogether when the device moved over where the jewel was stashed.

From the command center Serean waited in the box, listening to the emotions of her servants. She heard Jason's thoughts on what the other rangers planned to do to him. She whispered a spell that gave her the strength to open the lid enough to work her magic. She opened the locket and poured a drop of Jason's blood on the chains while speaking another spell that would made her words inaudible to Alpha. Serean poured two more drops on her own hands and rubbed them together, speaking an incantation in a staccato melody which allowed two thin lines of mist to escape the box undetected. The mist seeped into the control panels that connected to Jason's communicator.

Back at his house Jason waited to be exposed. He blinked as he saw the fog wrap around his torso. He lifted his arms and let the frigid humidity seal him for the time being. Jason looked at the other three who remained oblivious to the mist's presence. Through the mist Jason heard Serean's voice comforting him. Jason continued to relax, decreasing Tommy's suspicions. Billy's device waved over Jason's chest. The fog blocked the sensors from detecting the jewel.

"Everything checks out," Billy said turning the machine off.

"That's a relief," Jason said stepping up. Serean's presence leaving made him dizzy. Jason grasped his head with one hand and grabbed the edge of his bed with the other.

"Whoa, you shouldn't get up so fast," Zack said rushing to Jason's side.

"Thanks," Jason said when Zack helped him sit back down.

"I'm glad you're back to you," Tommy said clamping his hand around Jason's.

"Yeah, me too," Jason answered.

"Do you need anything?" Zack asked.

"Nah, I should be good enough to go back to school tomorrow," Jason said.

"Well if you need anything at all, just let me know," Zack said.

Jason said a farewell to his friends as they departed. He sat back down on the bed and removed the stone from his shirt. His fingers fondled its cold surface, watching it glimmer in the light. He closed his eyes and thanked Serean for intervening when she did.

Serean heard Jason's thoughts and smiled. She looked down at the locket filled with his blood and thanked him with a cackle.

* * *

As I said I will have the next chapter up within a week.

Author's Notes:

1) I rewatched the second season and of late have come to find Tommy in a more positive light. (Especially after watching him take down Goldar the way he did in "Green No More" as well as putting himself in danger for the team so many times). So in a way I'm now ashamed of the way I've portrayed him in the previous chapters. So hopefully his character in this chapter made up for the past ones.

2) I know very little about Skull's family save the episode where you get a short glimpse at his parents. I felt the story would be better if he had an older, protective sibling. I hope she and Heather were to your liking. I did not make up Sharkie (Wikipedia says that's her name), she is in the episode "Food Fight" with Bulk and Skull.

Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading!


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This chapter is up a little later than I had planned it to be. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter is much darker and more horrific than the past ones. In fact I am sure the rating will become M over the next few chapters because of the increased violence, magic use, and horror themes. I may also change the second genre from drama to horror or suspense (more like psychological thriller), but I haven't decided yet. I'm just giving a warning so you know what is coming. There is also a more detailed account of a suicide attempt in this chapter that was briefly mentioned in an earlier one, so heads up for that too.

* * *

Through the night Jason writhed beneath the covers as he tried to keep the nightmares from haunting him. Through the hours he could only see his friends calling out for his help. Serean had gained enough strength to awaken and take true form. Her beauty met both he and Skull. She kissed the two of them then turned to face the other five morphed rangers. Their words came out only as slowed murmurs.

Serean's beauty melted and her face transformed into that of a dragon. Her silky, smooth skin became orange and green scales. Her lovely, human eyeballs fell out of their sockets to her feet. In their place were the eyes of the serpent. Serean raised her hands above her head and spoke words from a dead language. Her voice echoed with a lower, haunting tone. Flames erupted out of the pavement, consuming the five at once. They screamed in silence. Jason watched on in horror as they were reduced to ashes.

Jason glanced over at Skull to find him laughing in synchrony with Serean, only his normal high-pitched giggle was replaced with a deep, grunting one. Serean's laugh no longer brought him comfort, but the shrilling cackle turned his stomach. He called out to Skull only to receive a smirk and laugh from his partner. Serean appeared behind Jason. He whipped around to find her standing there, Jason looked behind his shoulder where he was certain Serean stood only a second ago. In her place was her human servant with crossed arms. Serean's head detached from her body and closed in on Jason. Her face replicated, laughing all around him.

The world crumbled a piece at a time. He suddenly found himself floating in a pitch black, empty space. He called out Serean's name, only hearing her laughter. His body became cold, the pressure too much for his ears.

"Please, I don't want this anymore," Jason begged. "Just let me go."

Jason's eyes became blind.

He woke with a jerk and sat up in his bed, short of breath. He glanced around his room, somewhat afraid to keep his eyes open, or uncover his legs. Beads of sweat lined his hair. For the first time that day he no longer felt cold. He looked down at his shaking hands and clenched them tight.

Jason threw the covers off his body and quietly made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and wiped it off with a red hand towel. Jason surveyed the reflection in the mirror. His usual confident eyes were replaced with vulnerable ones.

He could not remember a time since the age of seven when he woke so shaken from a nightmare. Only this time it was not deformed monsters with gaping holes where the eyes should be chasing him in a land of muck, but people he actually knew and cared for. Jason's trembling hand reached for the stone around his neck. He firmly grasped the medallion and readied to yank it from his neck. Something that felt like two warm hands caressed Jason's fingers. He felt his grip loosen and watched the stone fall against his chest.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jason muttered to himself. "I can't do this." He turned away from the mirror knowing in his heart that he needed to confess his treachery to Zordon immediately. He cared not about the consequences that awaited him. Jason twiddled his fingers, contemplating whether or not he should teleport. Jason closed his eyes, there were no other options. "I don't want to be Serean's puppet."

Jason turned back towards the mirror. The person staring back from the glass frightened him. The man physically looked like him, but he denied over and over the monster standing there could not be himself. He began to shake. He grasped onto the sink counter, taking deep breaths. Jason eyed the communicator attached to his wrist. He removed one hand from holding on and moved the shuddering fingers over to the button. It mattered not that it was three in the morning, he needed the immediate comfort of Tommy or Zack.

"Help me please," he called so low that it sounded more like a whimper. The communicator vanished from his arm. Jason blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not losing his mind. His arm felt empty to the touch. Regardless he continued to yell for help, "Guys, please, help me. Zack! Tommy! Billy! Someone. Please. I'm not fine. I lied. I'm not fine, please, please help me."

He fell down and began to toss about in a violent seizure. Jason fought back against his muscles and reached again for the missing communicator. His eyes opened wide when he saw the gaping wound where Serean bit him. Only now it was not just a bite mark but a mouth complete with fangs. Blood and yellow pus poured from the wound. The skin around the mark bubbled into warts. Jason's eyes rose to the mirror and he screamed at the scowling face staring back at him. It looked like Zordon only with second degree burn marks all over.

"I'm sorry, Zordon!" Jason shouted. "Please forgive me! Help me!"

Jason fell on his back and stared up at the ceiling, gasping for air. The ceiling began to spin, the colors of deep blue and purple meshed into a single black. Serean's face was the last thing Jason saw before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Jason, Jason, honey, please…Jason, wake up," a frantic female voice called to the sleeping male. Jason shot his eyes open and glanced over to the blurry smears of a face. He rubbed his eyes and was rewarded to see the relieved face of his mother. "Jason, what happened?" she asked.

Jason sat up and realized he passed out in the bathroom. He gasped and directed his eyes to his arms. The communicator sat on his left arm as always and the other one was free of any markings.

"Jason, maybe you should stay home again today," his mother suggested. "If you'd like I can take you to the doctor."

Jason shook his head. "No." His mother ran her fingers through Jason's saturated hair, protesting his decision. Jason shook her hand from him. "No, Mom, I remember now, I slipped when I washed my hands. I think I spilt some water and I slipped on it." He looked up at his mother's face not entirely sure if she bought the story or not. He continued, "I must've hit my head."

"Then you really should see a doctor," his mother said standing.

"No, it wasn't serious," Jason protested while he stood up.

"You passed out cold, it could become something serious."

"Please, Mom, I promised my friends I would see them today."

Jason's mother put her hands on her hips and glared at her son. "Jason, I won't hear any more of it, you're going to the doctor." She exited the bathroom and said, "You can just call your friends and tell them your health is more important than hanging out."

Jason sighed as he realized there was nothing in his power he could do to get out of that one. He looked down at his arms again just to double check.

"What happened?" Jason asked himself. He turned to check his reflection. Everything appeared to be back to normal.

Suddenly a stream of mist appeared before his eyes. He followed the path until it became a circle. The fog traveled slowly in this circular pattern. The center of the circle became clear and Serean's misty face appeared. Jason jumped back then caught his breath when he saw Serean laugh.

"Jason," Serean spoke in a condescending tone.

"Serean, what's happening to me?" Jason asked. "You didn't tell me any…what happened last night?"

Serean crossed her transparent arms. "Jason, I warned you yesterday not to even think of betraying me, right?" Jason nodded. Serean smiled. "And did I not warn you that the next time that thought crossed your mind your punishment would be of a harsher nature?"

Jason's eyes widened. "You did that to me?" Serean smiled. Jason placed his palms down on the counter and stared her in the eyes. "That's not fair, Serean. I can't control what I think."

"Well then you will have to make a better effort to try," Serean replied. Jason stammered, which a gentle shush from Serean silenced. She gave him pitiful eyes. "Jason, I do not wish to harm you, but I cannot afford you to run off and betray me. And you know that before an action can become physical, it must begin as a thought."

"I won't betray you, Serean, you can trust me," Jason pleaded.

Serean sighed. "I trust you, Jason, but it is Zordon and Thomas I distrust."

"But they—" Jason began.

Serean interrupted. "As long as they are near you, you will always have those urges to rid yourself of me."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked.

Serean closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them once more which made Jason's stomach drop. "Jason, I must ask you to sever yourself from the two of them."

"I can't do that," Jason replied. "Tommy already thinks something's up and Zordon…"

"You have a choice," Serean said. "Either Zordon's powers or mine."

Jason dropped his eyes to his hands. Serean frowned. She raised her finger to zap another jolt through Jason's body. She stopped as she felt her head spin.

_I'm still too weak, I need to reserve my energy_. She smiled at the mortal and said behind false sincerity, "Take your time, Jason. I know you'll make the correct choice." The mist vanished and Jason's mother walked through the door.

"Jason, who are you talking to?" she asked.

Jason smiled. "Just myself." He stood up straight and made his way to the door. "Maybe I should get my head looked at after all."

* * *

Skull walked into the building avoiding eye contact with everyone. Those who knew him were aware of his eccentricities, but today he looked worse than usual. He was draped in a blue trenchcoat that he kept buttoned down to the hips. Unlike Jason he proudly wore the medallion out in the open. His untamed hair fell in all directions, covering up the top of his eyes. The bottom lids were lined in several black circles. His skin appeared paler than normal.

Rebecca gave Skull and Bulk a ride to school every morning. She kept her eyes on her younger brother with every step he took. She had not stopped staring at him that morning since she noticed him step into the vehicle without a word and having not eaten breakfast. Bulk stopped walking when he realized Skull was waltzing around in his own world. The smaller boy continued to walk without noticing the other two no longer moved in step with him.

"Something's wrong," Rebecca said at last. Bulk turned to face her. "And it's not because of Kimberly." Bulk opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it when he noticed Rebecca trying to keep from showing emotion. "Something's really wrong." She grabbed Bulk's arm and stared at him with moist eyes. "Please, Bulk, you'd tell me if something was going on, wouldn't you?"

Bulk nodded.

"He doesn't keep anything from you?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Bulk replied. He quickly added, "I don't mean for…"

"No, I'm glad he has someone he can trust," Rebecca stated.

Bulk's eyes switched over to where Skull stopped to talk with two girls standing by the water fountain. His eyes showed no emotion as he spoke. When he finished his speech the girls laughed then walked away with awkward smiles on their faces.

Rebecca muttered, "I wish they'd stop laughing at him."

Bulk nodded. There was nothing he could say to comfort her just as there was nothing he could do to silence the laughter.

Skull watched the girls walk away without any real emotion on his face. It had been a while since either of them had seen Skull in a silent state. Rebecca yearned to shut the voice out of her head that reminded her of what happened the last time her brother went a week speaking barely a word.

Bulk was there that afternoon to meet up with Skull. He knew the bouncer at a local bar who offered to sneak them in whenever a band played. Bulk figured seeing some rising artist would bring his friend out of his current state. Rebecca informed him that Skull had been up in his room for the past two hours. Bulk crossed over to the staircase about to call Skull down to join him. Rebecca shrieked then yelled to Bulk when she discovered the pills missing from the downstairs medicine cabinet. Bulk did not wait for instructions, he dashed up the stairs and into Skull's bedroom to find him laying on the floor in a barely conscious state. Bulk grabbed the smaller boy and stared into those glazed eyes. He shouted words that Skull could not comprehend. Skull's fingers twitched and his tongue lacked the ability to form speech. Beside the half-empty pill bottle was a note written in hardly legible handwriting that read: _I just want them to stop laughing_.

Bulk rubbed his aching temples and eyes in hopes to rid himself of the image of his best friend dying in his hands. He longed to remove the memory of how he had to quickly think of a way to keep that very thing from happening. The visual of Skull regurgitating the tiny, white weapons.

Rebecca wondered how Bulk was so quick to believe Skull would slip into an action that drastic. He never told her the truth he still tried to hide from himself. The way the memory ate at him, how so many times before he finally convinced Skull to seek help he pretended not to see the fading slash marks or bandages that occasionally showed through the bracelets. He was only thankful he arrived that day before the pills took effect.

"Please," Rebecca said bringing Bulk back to the present. "I just…" her thoughts trailed off.

There was only one thing left that could explain Skull's odd behavior. Bulk thought it best to share what he knew to comfort the woman. "Two days ago he was attacked by some creature."

"He's been attacked by creatures before," Rebecca mentioned. Rebecca just about fainted the day she watched the bus topple off the cliff and nearly crash. Up until that point the monsters had never intentionally gone after the citizens. She fell into tears the second she found out her brother was on that very bus. He escaped with only a few minor scratches and a sprained shoulder.

"This one was different," Bulk replied. "She wanted Skull for some reason."

Rebecca felt it best if she not respond.

* * *

The rangers took their seats in their first period class.

"I got news from Jason," Zack said when he entered the room. The other four turned to face him. Zack looked to make sure no one else was listening then said, "He told me he slipped on some water and hit his head. So his mom's making him go to the doctor."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Tommy replied. "Get a second opinion."

The others agreed.

Their attention shifted when they saw the other victim to Serean's charm waltz through the door. His eyes appeared to be focused with very little blinking and his mouth curved upwards in the form of a tiny smile. The others in the class began whispering amongst themselves, somewhat fearful at the smile. Skull heard not their murmurs as he made his way to his desk. He positioned himself in the seat with perfect posture, hands folded on the desk's surface. Bulk followed in after his friend and kept his eyes on him the entire time.

"He doesn't look frightened," Trini commented.

"But look at his eyes," Kimberly argued. "They look almost like they did when he froze."

The bell rang immediately silencing everyone in the room. The only noise came from Tommy's foot tapping in tune with his twitching nerves. Kimberly drummed her fingers on the desk, careful not to let the nails touch the surface in fear they would break.

Ms. Appleby finished taking role then said, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Skull." Kimberly automatically turned her face to meet Skull's when the boy's name was mentioned. Skull blinked for the first time in two minutes and looked up to meet the raised eyebrows of his teacher.

"You called me?" Skull asked in a monotone voice.

Ms. Appleby smiled then said, "Just glad you're okay." She nearly choked on her words when she noticed the boy squint his eyes and glare at her. "You are okay?" She noticed that despite his presence in the room the youth possessed no sign of good health.

Skull nodded. "Yes, and soon everything will be okay…forever."

The teacher nodded and instructed everyone to put away their notes while she passed out six page packets down each row.

"This is just a practice test," Ms. Appleby stated. "It'll show you where you stand for the test next week." She looked at the back of the class then added, "And some of you will really need to study if you want to pass this class."

There was some snickering from those in the front of the class to which Bulk replied with mock laughter. Skull's ears did not even hear the comment. His attention was currently on the pen he twirled around between his fingers. He stared at the point and wondered how come he never before noticed that the simple object could be used as a weapon. Skull shook his head and dropped the pen on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, afraid and confused as to where that thought came from.

The person sitting in front of Skull waved the paper in Skull's face. "Are you stoned or something? Take it."

Skull sneered at the boy then snatched the paper from his hand. The other student howled in pain as he glanced down at the red line that remained where the paper once was. He glared at Skull who replied with an involuntary smile then turned to work on his test. Skull realized he was smiling and smashed his hands in his face. His fingers moved up to his hair and he leaned his forehead on the desk, mashing his brain against the surface.

"Skull, are you feeling okay?" Ms. Appleby called from her desk.

Skull looked up, receiving stares from across the room. "What?" he asked. Ms. Appleby narrowed her brow and parted her lips as if she were about to ask him something. Skull shook the fatigue from his mind and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He heard a few whispers from the right and looked up to find his classmates and the teacher still eyeing him. Skull growled, "I said I'm fine, stop staring at me."

Ms. Appleby nodded, "That's enough, class, back to your practice tests."

The chattering ceased and the students turned around, some of their faces showing slight amusement. The instructor turned her attention to the youth in the back row. He pushed his pen against the paper and began to scribble in his poor excuse for handwriting.

The tests consisted of several multiple choice and short answer questions meshed in an unorganized format. Those in the class varied on how much attention they gave to the practice test. Students such as Billy and Trini were careful to earn perfect scores and Kimberly made sure she learned the type of questions that would be presented. There were others who rushed through the test, not caring what they scored on the practice examination.

At the end of thirty minutes the timer on the teacher's desk chimed indicating time was up. There were a few who scribbled down a last answer or two as well as a collection of groans from some and sighs of relief from others. Ms. Appleby strolled down the aisles collecting papers. She greeted her top students with smiles and nearly ignored the others. She sneered at Bulk's paper finding half the questions unanswered. Her eyes switched over to Skull who handed her his paper, never once expecting a high mark to top his exam.

Appleby glared at the corresponding student when she noticed the writing on Skull's short answer questions. Her fingers twitched and she knew not whether to scold the boy or send him to the nurse.

"Skull," Ms. Appleby said when she regained her speech.

Skull's eyes drifted up and answered her with a tilt of his head.

She cleared her throat and put the papers in one hand and placed the empty hand on her hip. "This isn't funny. You should take your education a little more seriously and maybe you wouldn't be failing." She waved her hand with the papers in his face. Skull worried they would fall out of her hand and slice his nose.

Skull, once over the initial shock, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Skull," Appleby ordered.

"Who said he's playing," a female voice spoke up.

Ms. Appleby's head rose up to face the class then she asked, "Who said that?" There was some laughter, but no one snitched. Appleby glared at the class before returning to the more important matter. "Young man, practice tests are made to help you not to be used for a joke."

"What are you—I did the stupid test," Skull replied. "Did I get them all wrong?" He pointed to the rest of the class and said, "You're not calling anyone else out."

"No one else wrote in make-believe letters either," Appleby snapped. "In fact I should send you to detention right now."

Skull snatched his paper from the top of the stack causing the teacher to drop all the other tests. Skull's eyes widened as he looked over the questions he answered not two minutes ago. Symbols that appeared to belong to an ancient language filled the page.

"What you do to my test?" Skull shrieked. Ms. Appleby, who due to picking up the tests, was now at eyelevel with Skull. She fell backwards against Bulk's desk when the boy glared at her. "I didn't write this. I don't even know this."

The rangers exchanged glances and hushed whispers.

Bulk glanced over at the paper shaking in Skull's trembling hands.

"Where'd you learn that?" Bulk asked.

Skull dropped the paper on his desk and jumped up, hands holding his face. "I didn't—I didn't…I didn't write this."

Skull flipped the desk over and rushed out of the room, slamming the door upon his exit. Several students jumped up and began shouting at the same time. Ms. Appleby tried her best to quiet the crowd.

Tommy jumped up and looked in the faces of the other rangers, all who showed the same kind of horror as the rest of the class. He ran out the door calling Skull's name. Skull leaned against an open space near the lockers with his forehead against folded arms. His lungs filled faster than they could expel. His face was red and his pupils dilated.

"Skull!" Tommy called the second he saw his classmate. Tommy called Skull's name again in an attempt not to alarm him. Skull looked to find a speechless Tommy standing two feet from him. He put his hand on Skull's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes. Skull's chest rose and fell at a dangerous rate. His eyes held more horror than anyone who remained in the classroom. Tommy gripped Skull's shoulder firmer. "Skull, man, calm down."

Skull nodded and swallowed saliva before catching his breath.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked hoping the episode did not include a familiar name.

Skull shrugged, "Those letters. I didn't write that." His voice cracked and he stared Tommy directly in the eyes. "Believe me, I didn't—"

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Tommy replied. "I believe you."

Skull slightly smiled. Tommy walked over to the soda machine and purchased two Cokes. He handed one of the cans to the other boy and took a gulp from his own. He watched Skull's trembling fingers trying to grasp the tab. He succeeded before Tommy had the chance to offer his assistance. Skull took small sips, a few streams of cola dripping down his chin. He wiped the sticky substance away with his sleeve.

Skull looked up to find the worry painted on the green ranger's face. "Why're you being so nice to me?"

Tommy sighed. "Look, Skull. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I do care for you." Skull's heart still held doubt. "I just want you to know you can trust me. If you need anyone to talk to."

Skull nodded.

"So?" Tommy asked. Skull shrugged making Tommy snicker.

"Why do you have to laugh at me too?" Skull asked almost dropping the can. "You said you believe me then you go and laugh at me. How can I trust you if you—"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tommy replied before Skull poured the soda on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what I said and you…" he noticed Skull's face showed only confusion. "Nevermind."

Skull kept his eyes on Tommy while he drank the entire soda in one gulp.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Tommy asked.

Skull wanted to reveal his fears to the man he considered his rival since his first day at Angel Grove. He suddenly remembered Serean's command not to disclose any information with Tommy. Skull shook his head and walked away from Tommy.

The green ranger followed beside him. "I said you can tell me anything."

Skull looked over his shoulder to find Tommy holding his breath. Skull turned around and said, "I already have a therapist."

Tommy nodded. "Okay. But if you ever want to talk."

"I don't think so," Skull responded. "Thanks for the Coke."

The bell rang ending the tension. Skull hurried far from Oliver using the students hurrying off to their next class as the perfect barrier.

* * *

Jason sat in the doctor's office. Having gone through the assessment he awaited for the doctor to return with the news of whether or not he needed to schedule a CT scan appointment. He remembered his mother sitting with him in the waiting room. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Jason hated himself for lying to her, Zack, and the doctor about what happened. Jason glanced down at the medallion cursing himself for accepting Serean's gift without any real consideration.

He grasped the gem and yanked it from his neck. Much to his surprise nothing happened. He tried three more times, each turn with the same results. The jewel suddenly became too cold for him to handle. He hissed and released the medallion at once.

_Serean, what are you doing to me? I want to be free. Please let me go._

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped dramatically. Jason rubbed his bare arms. The familiar mist crept into the room. Jason pulled his legs upon the bed and against his body. He placed his hands on his knees.

The cackle he knew too well entered his ears. The mist formed into the oval as it had that very morning. The fog became a mirror. The mist separated from the frame and chiseled the outline for a female head and neck. Soon the vapor became more detailed until the face was that of Serean's smiling face.

"My dearest, Jason," she spoke in a tone that gave Jason chillbumps. "You are becoming quite bothersome." Jason tried to speak, but Serean's glare shut his mouth before it opened. "You asked me for this gift and now you wish to give it back?"

"Serean, please, this—you are turning me into a lying jerk," Jason cried. "I want to go back to what I was." He grabbed the medallion chain and begged, "Please take this back."

"Do not blame me for your faults," Serean replied. "Were you not a liar before our meeting?" Jason bit his lip as he remembered all the excuses he made to his teachers, teammates, and parents when ranger business made him leave or kept him out past curfew. "You do not desire to lose what I gave you."

"Yes I do," Jason argued.

Serean smirked. "If it were so you would have shattered the medallion by now." Jason glanced down at the cursed jewel lying above his heart. "Your strength keeps you from completing the task, you still want my assistance."

Serean hummed and the image of Tommy towering over Jason appeared in the red ranger's mind. Jason clamped his hands over his ears. The scene continued to play. Tommy smirked and sent his fist for Jason. Jason's speed was no match for Tommy's and the fist collided with his lip. Tommy kicked Jason to the ground then sent another blow for his stomach. Blood flew out of Jason's mouth. Tommy kicked him in the face. Jason turned over on his stomach. He hacked on blood, spitting it out in the gravel. Tommy's evil laugh surrounded him. Jason glanced up to find Tommy standing with that same smirk, his hands on his hips as he mocked Jason's lack of strength. Kimberly appeared to the right of Tommy and locked arms with him. She joined in with Tommy's jeering.

"Stop!" Jason shouted.

He opened his eyes to find himself still in the doctor's office. His eyes switched over to Serean. She smiled sweetly, her eyes shining with false pity.

"Now you do not truly wish to surrender all I gave to you," Serean spoke. Jason's eyes met hers. There was a void in his heart. He tried to keep those thoughts from surfacing, but his mortal strength was of no avail to Serean's power.

"No," Jason muttered.

Serean smiled. "Then let's put these ridiculous emotions from us. You must understand, Jason, to serve me means you will have to give up some of your most valuable possessions, including a bit of your character. But it will aid you to be a stronger, more intelligent being."

"I don't want to be a horrible, lying person though," Jason argued.

"Indeed you are lying," Serean explained. "But your lies are for the greater good. I need to know now Jason, are you going to remain strong for me?"

"Yes," Jason answered.

"Then do not question my orders," Serean hissed. She cleared her throat then said, "Now I have an important task for you." Jason's eyes met with Serean's. "For this to succeed, you must work together with Skullovitch. I will inform him of his part in this task later. For now it is imperative that you gain the full trust of the other rangers and deplete their trust in Thomas. You are to make Thomas appear to be the liar. Do you understand?"

"How do I do that?"

"I shall explain. The first step is to have Thomas break his promises. And who better to begin our plan with than Kimberly?"

"You won't hurt Kimberly!" Jason yelled as he stood up with clenched fists.

Serean laughed. "Jason, my dear, my intentions are not to hurt Kimberly—physically." She saw the anger still boiling behind Jason's eyes. "Tomorrow I will have Skullovitch hinder Thomas from fulfilling his promise to Kimberly. From her own sorrow she will yield to you. When her emotions seize her, you must drive her from Tommy."

Jason still had questions to which Serean promised to clarify to both him and Skull later.

The doctor walked through the door with paperwork in his hand.

"Good news, Jason," he said in a cheery tone. "You check out as normal. No delay or abnormalities in speech, vision, hearing, motor skills, or reaction time. Now you are sure you're feeling no pain?"

Jason nodded, "None at all."

The doctor smiled, "Then the worst you'll get is a big bump on your head. I didn't think there would be any worries, but we wanted to be sure. All I have to say is be more careful. Accidents are one of the leading causes of death of your age group. I'll talk to your mom and see if she still wants you to get a scan, otherwise you're good to go."

Jason thanked him as he stood up. He followed the doctor out of the room, the only thought on his mind centered on Serean's plan for eliminating Tommy.

* * *

Well, that's the latest chapter. Again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking. Do let me know if the horror elements are good, if it needs more, if it's too much (taking away from the story) as well as the pace. Is this story going too fast, too slow, or just right? Those are the two things I'm most worried about with this story and I'd like to hear your comments. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a great day, everyone.


End file.
